Identities
by DesertRose1
Summary: So there was a new girl in school right? no big deal, or at least it wasn;t until yugi, bakura and comp. discovered her secret and are sucked up into a world of chaos and lost identitites.
1. Default Chapter

Identities Intro  
  
Nimu: Hey there ^_^  
  
DesertRose: Aloha ^_^  
  
Yatsuni: Go away.  
  
Desert: YAT! That's no way to treat our readers, for shame! As your punishment you must now say.the disclaimer!  
  
Both (gasp) not the DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Desert: Yes, the disclaimer. Now do it.  
  
Yat: No.  
  
Desert (holds her chibi hammer of doom over his head)  
  
Yat: ooo, not the hammer.again.fine fine. DesertRose does not own yu-gi-oh or any characters from it yadda yadda yadda but she does own us sad to say.  
  
Desert: Thank you very much and as a further note, this fic will be done in scripty form so please don't doom me for it.wait?! Was that an insult?!  
  
Yat: Slow aren't we?  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Yat: @_@  
  
DesertRose: ^_~ on with the show!  
  
p.s. Sorry if I spelled any names wrong. DR  
  
P.p.s thoughts are . thoughts to yamis are /./ and yami to aibou is //.// thankies DR  
  
P.p.p.s and this isn't based during any real time based on the show, it's just based on my own little world way out there.somewhere. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Identities- New arrival and a strange wind blowing  
  
(the bell rang shrilly as first period started and yugi moto felt a gentle tap on his shoulder as he sat down. Turning he beheld a girl about tristin's height, standing and nervously wringing her hands.)  
  
Yugi (smiling timidly) hey there.  
  
Girl (still nervous, looking down at her feet) hi.is anyone sitting here? Is there a seating chart or something?  
  
Yugi: Seating chart? No, no one's sitting there. Go ahead.  
  
Girl: thanks (sets the heavy shoulder bag on the ground)  
  
Yugi: I'm yugi moto. What's your name?  
  
Girl: Nimu Sanotos. I uh.just moved here.from Florida in the americas.  
  
Yugi: that's cool ^_^  
  
Nimu: Thanks.  
  
(Everyone is seated in their chairs and as soon as the late bell rings, Joey Wheeler plows through the door waving to yugi even under the stream of threats from the angered teacher)  
  
Teacher: Late again Wheeler! Take a seat unless you want to be in detention for the rest of your miserabe life.  
  
Joey: Eh heh.no thanks.(shuffles to his chair on yugi's right) Hey yuge, Bakura, tristin, tea. Sup?  
  
Tea (sigh) Joey, the same thing as everyday. Nothing. Why do you keep asking?  
  
Joey: Why not?  
  
Tea (anime sigh) nevermind.  
  
Bakura (chuckling softly)  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Bakura: Oh nothing Joey, nothing.  
  
Joey: WHAT?! @_@  
  
Yugi: Calm down Joey! Calm down school's already started.  
  
Tea: Right.  
  
(they turn to the teacher after he was done scolding an unfinished homework assignment. Apparantly, none of yugi's friends other than Bakura had noticed the girl.)  
  
Teacher: Now that I have a few seconds of your attention, I suppose I have to introduce out new arrival. Miss Inimuashta Sanotos please stand.  
  
(she stands, and both tristin and joey's mouths hang open)  
  
Tristin: Who's THAT?  
  
Joey: Dunno.  
  
Tea: They just said.  
  
Teacher: Hey, HEY! Be quiet! (the class keeps talking) I SAID QUIET!!!  
  
(silence)  
  
Teacher: Now, where was I? Ah yes. Sit Nimu. And now we will begin our math lesson. Problem one, if the clown has ten pies in each hand and twenty on his head minus the amount when.  
  
Bakura (tapping him from behind) Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Bakura: That girl on your left.there's something wrong about her.  
  
Yugi: Huh? What are you saying?  
  
Bakura (whispering softly) Close your eyes, do you feel it now?  
  
Yugi (closes his eyes, suddenly within the void of blackness an icy wave of power swept over him. A sharp cry sounded from his millenium puzzle) /what's wrong yami? You felt that too?/  
  
Yami //how could I not? Bakura is right yugi. There is something about her.//  
  
Yugi /she just moved here though.and she looks nice. She really can't be dangerous can she?//  
  
Yami //ah aibou, you are too trusting. Looks can be deceiving//  
  
Yugi /but yami, even if she was.dangerous.I really don't want to..i just hope that./  
  
Yami //I know, I know you do not want to be a part of any more high risk games. Still, I warn you to be cautious around her//  
  
Yugi /if you say so/  
  
Yami //I do. Now go back to this.school of yours.//  
  
Yugi (that last comment couldn't help but make him laugh. Yami just didn't understand math or any of it so he usually just sat back in his spirit room and watched) Yes.I felt it Bakura.  
  
Bakura (nods, going back to the teacher)  
  
Tea: What's going on?  
  
Yugi: Later.after class Tea, then I'll tell you.  
  
Teacher(loudly) Mister Taylor, would you care to grace this class with you answer to the math problem?  
  
Tristin: eh..  
  
Nimu (raises hand)  
  
Teacher (death glares at tristin) yes miss Sanotos?  
  
Nimu: The answer to the question is Whiskers sir.  
  
Joey: Whiskers? Like a cat? Wat's that got to do with math?  
  
Tristin: I dunno.  
  
Teacher: You are correct and to answer YOUR question Wheeler, whiskers are part of a box-and-whisker plot. They are the segments that are drawn from the upper quartile to the greatest value and the lower quartile to the least value.  
  
Joey: oh.  
  
(Yugi, tea and bakura snickered silently. However, the white hared youth quickly stole another glance at Nimu. He had a sneaking suspicion she was here not because she moved but for a completely different reason.)  
  
Yami Bakura: //do we care?//  
  
Bakura (groaning) /not you again../  
  
Y B: //thought you got rid of me?//  
  
Bakura /no, I thought./  
  
Y B: //I don't care what you thought you miserable excuse for an aibou. It's bad enough I have to listen to your pathetic thoughts let alone you tell them to me. I can't wait until I get enough power to take back control.//  
  
Bakura /oh.don't./  
  
Y B: //oh yes.I will.I'm beginning to wonder though, you could be right about that mortal girl.//  
  
Bakura /I./  
  
Teacher: WHEELER! TAYLOR! What do you think you're doing?! My class is not a social ground where you stare at girls all day. Detention for both of you!  
  
(they sheepishly tear their eyes off nimu, looking down at their desks)  
  
Both (bowing) sorry mr.Tsnuagi.  
  
Nimu (staring confused at them) ???  
  
Tea: tsk tsk tsk. Guys, when will they learn?  
  
Yugi: Don't be so hard on them Tea.  
  
Bakura (eyeing the teacher wearily, Mr.Tsunagi had his back turned right now so it was safe to whisper to each other for a while) Yes, Joey and tristin don't know any better.  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
All: shhh!  
  
Joey: eh heh.sorry.  
  
Tea: Yugi, what was it you were going to tell me?  
  
(he looks to Bakura who shakes his head with a don't-tell-them-yet-we-don't- want-them-to-panic-over-nothing expression. Nodding, yugi shrugged to Tea)  
  
Yugi: Nothing important.  
  
Teacher: Now, on to the next problem.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
Teacher (deep sigh) or not.get outta here you punks.until tomorrow's torture.  
  
(everyone files out quickly, but as tea and tristin and joey head out the door, Tsunagi holds the young men by the collars.)  
  
Teacher: Detention, or did you forget?  
  
Joey: Forgot.  
  
Teacher (to yugi and company) out! Out! Out! Out!  
  
Tristin (gulp)  
  
(reluctantly they leave the two behind, heading towards the exit)  
  
Yugi: Should we wait for them?  
  
Tea: It's their fault yugi. They were staring at that girl practically all period. I think they deserved it.  
  
Bakura: Why not head over to your grandpa's yugi?  
  
Yugi: good idea Bakura. They'll figure it out when detention's over.  
  
(they all nod in agreement. As they enter the shop, yugi's grandfather greets them warmly)  
  
Grandpa: Hello. How was school Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Same grandpa. Although we did have a new girl in school today.  
  
Grandpa: Oh really?  
  
Tea: yeah, she didn't talk much though and she seemed kind of.strange.of course Mr.Tsunagi never lets you talk but.  
  
Grandpa: I see.  
  
Yugi (thoughtfully) She looked kind of nervous when she asked me if she could sit next to me.  
  
Grandpa: Maybe because she is new? Anyway, how are you all? And where's Joey and tristin?  
  
Bakura: In detention sir.  
  
Grandpa: Already?  
  
Bakura: Apparently.  
  
Grandpa: Well, if you need anything help yourselves, I've got to run down to the market fro a few things.(phone rings) excuse me.  
  
(he leaves them alone in the living room part of the shop/house.)  
  
Tea: So, should we watch some Tv?  
  
Yugi (shrug)  
  
Bakura: Well there doesn't seem to be anything else to do.  
  
Grandpa (from kitchen) Tea! You're mother wants you home now, she needs help with Tai.  
  
Tea: How'd she.?  
  
Yugi: Tea, whenever you're not here you're at home or school.  
  
Tea: Right, I guess I have to go then. Tell Tristin and Joey off for me ok Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Don't worry.I will.  
  
Tea: Thanks! (leans down and kisses him lightly on the cheek) I can always count on you yugi! ^_^  
  
Yugi (blushing slightly) good bye Tea.  
  
Bakura: Good bye.  
  
Tea: Bye! (runs out the door)  
  
Bakura: That takes care of that problem.  
  
Yugi: Problem?  
  
Yami //Bakura wanted Tea out of the shop so you can talk. He looks worried about something.//  
  
Yugi: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Wait.until your grandfather is out.  
  
Grandpa (rushing past) alright, take care I'll be back shortly. And if Seto Kaiba calls, please don't answer.  
  
Yugi (after his grandfather is gone) he's still shaken up about the blue eyes incident.  
  
Bakura: Ahhh.can we go upstairs? It's.I'd feel more comfortable if we weren;t so.can we just go?  
  
Yugi: Sure. Why not?  
  
(Both climb the stairs to yugi's room and yugi flops onto the bed. Bakura still couldn't help being amazed at how such a small kid could be so strong. Even if he knew about Yami already. He sat at the edge of the bed, staring at his friend with rapt attention)  
  
Yugi: Is this about that girl, nimu?  
  
Bakura: yes. It is.  
  
Yugi (groans)  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry yugi! I really don't want to push this on anyone but it's been bothering me all day.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Bakura: I've gotten another feeling that there's somehow, some reason, she's here  
  
Yugi: She moved here Bakura,  
  
Bakura: Yes but it's just strange.  
  
Yugi: Bakura! After the thing with pegasus and your yami I really don't want to go through with anything else.  
  
Yami //aibou, if we must act we must act. Even if nothing is happening it is best to prepare.//  
  
Bakura: Yes well about my yami.  
  
Yugi: He's back? How?  
  
Bakura: I don't know but it seems he's no longer able to take control so far.  
  
Y B //so far. But soon I will.//  
  
Bakura (shifts uncomfortably on the bed) Anyway, I just wanted you to know.  
  
Yugi: Anything else?  
  
Bakura: Only that you never cease to amaze us Yugi. You and Yami have strong hearts and courage to match.  
  
Yugi (smiling) thanks.  
  
(suddenly Joey bursts into the room, sprawled out on the ground)  
  
Joey: hey yuge, bakura.  
  
Bakura: Joey! Did you hear anything?  
  
Joey: Nothing important, just about bakura's yami and something about that girl.  
  
Yugi, Yami and Bakura: @_@  
  
  
  
Authoress's note* Dun nuh nuh! Oo not a real cliff hanger and it's kind of a sucky beginning chapter but it'll get there. Cha, until next chap. This is DR signing off. *beeeeeeeep!*  
  
*nother authoress note- last one, promise! Yes as I mentioned before, bad chapter but it will get better! Please R&R or I will bop you with my chibi hammer! WUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Or not.that's up to you. 


	2. Spy Bakura

Identities- The spy Bakura.  
  
*authoress's note. Hallo again, I'd like to say first of all thanks for reading and second to well, note. Bakura haters don't bash me, I'm just kind of fond of the white hared guy ^_^ besides...yugi people would hate me even more if something went on between him and the new girl. Is there actually a thing then with bakura? Maaaybe...*sweat drop* but I was just mentioning him because he's kind of the main chara in this next chapter besides nimu and it's exactly as the name suggests. Chaio! P.s. the dots in between pauses are longer because in the last chapter fanfic turned them into commas.  
  
Identities- The spy Bakura  
  
(With a last wave at Yugi, Bakura closed the shop door with a sunken heart. It was clear yugi didn't want to believe that the girl could be anything dangerous but still..he just couldn't ignore that feeling of power.He was also sure Yugi's Yami may have been trying to convince his 'aibou' ,as the ancients called them, that there was no harm in being catious and perhaps checking things out but of course, Bakura could respect Yugi's choice. After Pegasus, Kaiba, all of those challengers including his own Yami, yugi was tired. Mentally and bodily although he clearly tried to hide it)  
  
Bakura: Ah that yugi. He's such a kind soul  
  
Y B: //Baka, so what.//  
  
Bakura (sighs) /why must you torment me Yami? Can't you just go away?/  
  
Y B: //and let you relax? I don't think so aibou//  
  
Bakura: /fine. I can't hear you, I can't hear you I can't heear you!/  
  
Y B: //foolish mortal...//  
  
(he brought his hands to his ears, shaking his head and letting pale locks fall over his eyes. Still humming loudly to himself, Bakura passed a new music shop that had just opened up a while back. Instinctively he glanced inside only to see..)  
  
Bakura: Her!  
  
Y B //shut up fool!//  
  
Bakura /why? She has head phones on. She can't hear me/  
  
Y B //....//  
  
Bakura: ^__^  
  
(suddenly she vanishes from view.)  
  
Bakura: Where did she go..?  
  
WHAM!  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
Y B (laughing insanely) //that hurt didn't it?//  
  
Bakura: uhn.  
  
Y B (still laughing) //Glad I'm still in my ring ^_^ mwuah hahah.wish some one would do that more often//  
  
Bakura: /I hate you/  
  
Y B: //so? I don't care about you. You're just another obstacle in my way.//  
  
Nimu (looking down with a startled look on her face) oh! I'm sorry!  
  
Bakura: uhnnnn..(clutches head, moaning because she had swung the door open very quickly and hardly)  
  
Nimu: Oh, I'm so, like sorry I did that..I didn't see you. (holds out hand) here.  
  
Bakura (reaches out slowly with the other hand. As their fingers touch, the cold wave swept through him once more and he twitched falling on the ground again)  
  
Nimu: Are you ok?!  
  
Y B //Ayah!//  
  
Bakura (coughing now) /what now?.../  
  
Y B //That hurt....so cold...//  
  
Bakura (trying to take the hand again) /that's strange..../ sorry miss, I shouldn't have stood there anyway.  
  
Nimu: no it's my fault. Hey, I saw you in my class today. Mr.Tsnuagi's right?  
  
Bakura (nods)  
  
Nimu: And you are...?  
  
Bakura: Bakura. (finally grips her hand and as she yanks him up, he sways. The world was spinning around him in dizzying speeds and the bottom of his stomach seemed to drop)  
  
Nimu: Geez, I hit you big time with that door. Do you need the, like emergency room or something?  
  
Bakura: No..I'm fine...^_^;  
  
Nimu:Alright then, if you're sure..  
  
Bakura: Positive.  
  
Nimu: well see ya'll in school then. (walks off, swinging her bag to and fro. Bakura leans on a sign post trying to shake of the creeping iciness now growing within him)  
  
Y B //move!//  
  
Bakura (faintly) /what?/  
  
Y B //follow her. Baka mortal!//  
  
Bakura /but..../  
  
Y B //if my power was still in tact I'd be running after her right now. Then I would teach you your rightful place beneath me//  
  
Bakura (reluctantly he listens to his Yami's shouting and cursing. As the silent power of the ring emanated against his chest under his sweater, he could feel the presence stir within him slowly gaining strength. Bakura casually, although his body still hurt from the impact, walked down the sidewalk making sure to keep her in sight)  
  
Y B //faster aibou! Faster!//  
  
Bakura /I'm not your slave./  
  
Y B //and who said you weren't?//  
  
(he sped up, anger rising. Yami Bakura only snickered, informing him that his anger only gave him more power to dwell on. They passed several stores, followed her to a café, tracked her from there to a park, from there to a shrine, then a museum and still down many streets and alleys. The poor young man's head was spinning again and his feet were aching as his mind was filled with Egyptian curses from his Yami when he slowed.)  
  
Bakura /what if (pant) yugi's right?.... No, I know what I felt.../  
  
Y B: //and so do i. She's hiding something mortal. Something that I must have.//  
  
Bakura /What do you think she's hiding?/  
  
Y B //if I knew would I be wasting my time telling you?//  
  
Bakura (sigh) /I take that as no/  
  
(Bakura lifted his head to the sky, noticing the sinking sun. It should be time to head home now...or at least whatever his home was today. Distractedly, he wondered if his father was there or whether he was on another unexpected expedition. Brushing it from his mind, he scanned his surroundings for Nimu. She was crossing the street a block away. Moving quickly. He waited for a minute then darted forward, also crossing the street. She paused, and turned in his direction. Suddenly, Bakura froze, feet rooted to the ground. She'd see him! It was all over, she'd know they were following!  
  
Y B /yeeeah! _/  
  
(Bakura felt himself jerked forward to behind a dumpster nearby. He stared at his hands in horror as once more, his yami scolded him)  
  
Y B //baka baka baka mortal! That should be your name you worm! Now get back out there and follow her!//  
  
Bakura: /why did I freeze? I don't understand./  
  
Y B //don't try to idiot! Follow!!!//  
  
(shaking his head and absently wiping his still bleeding lip, Bakura crept out from the dumpster. The crowd had thinned but there was no sign of here. Anywhere.)  
  
Nimu: Why are you following me?  
  
Bakura: Wah! (whirls around to see Nimu with her hands on her hips) I uh..^^;  
  
Nimu (raising an eyebrow) Well?  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry miss, you dropped your.pen! (fishes a pen out of his pant pocket)  
  
Y B //(snickers)//  
  
Bakura: Shut up...  
  
Nimu: Excuse me?  
  
Y B //WUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!//  
  
Bakura: Oh, i.I didn't mean you Nimu, I simply meant the (a dog barks In the background) the dog! Yes it's giving me a head ache.  
  
Nimu: are all you people as weird as this?  
  
Bakura: No. (bows) I'm sorry.  
  
Nimu: No don't. Oh and...thanks for returning my pen. (she smiles at him) see you tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: Good bye  
  
Nimu: bye!  
  
(he sighs as she dashes off and disappears soon after. Clapping a hand to his head once more, he trudged back home.)  
  
Bakura: why me?  
  
Y B: /bah/  
  
Bakura and please stay out of my thoughts!  
  
Y B /please?! You should be taking orders from me aibou! From ME!!!/  
  
Bakura (sigh) I guess she is normal. She didn't do anything suspicious.  
  
(people on their bikes pedaled past him towards their homes, he longed to be at his or at least on his bed. Trying to take his mind off Nimu and the chase, as well as his sore body, he thought instead of tomorrow's duelist match. Seto kaiba was supposedly reopening the duelist isle for another competition. He'd be cheering for yugi and joey, no doubt about that)  
  
Y B //so you're not going to enter?!//  
  
Bakura /no/  
  
Y B //when I get my power back...//  
  
Bakura /you won't Yami. You never will/ I hope...  
  
(he reached his apartment and lightly opened the door. The rooms were empty and on the couch was a note)  
  
Voice over (bakura's father) Bakura, I've been called away on another expedition back to Egypt. Seems they may have found a clue to something in Cairo. The legends speak of a mystical glass much like the item I gave you only..only...different We don't have a name yet or are even sure if it exists but we keep hoping. I'm sorry I have left you again son, but they are In desperate need of my help. I have to crack this puzzle.  
  
I send you the best of luck in the duelists tournament (if you enter) and also my..lov.regrets that I had to leave so soon.  
  
Avio, T.N.  
  
P.s. I hope your friends are well. Give them my greetings T.N.  
  
(he crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash can, letting himself fall onto the couch. Emptiness reached out and took him into it's grasp. Bakura tried to fight back the loneliness but he couldn't do it.)  
  
Bakura of course he left. It is his job. It's just that he can't even say that word to me can he? I don't understand, I just don't understand.  
  
(burying his head in the pillow, he instantly fell into a deep, empty sleep) 


	3. Yami phone home?

Identities- Yami phone home?  
  
  
  
*important author's note! Yes it is important. I would like to say that the tournament will NOT be today in the fic but instead will be in one week's time. Sorry for the inconvenience peoples. And now onward to one of the weirdest and most confusing chapters yet....oh yes and the disclaimer (mutters) I don't own yu-gi-oh ok? Geesh....  
  
(Bakura wasn't the only one who was exhausted. A tired Yugi dropped onto his bed and lay unmoving the second after he hit the mattress. He just stared up at the ceiling, silently thinking)  
  
Yugi I don't know if I can do it anymore. I don't know if I can duel.  
  
Yami //aibou, do not think of such things!//  
  
Yugi /but I'm so tired Yami. I know the cards believe in me, and trust me but I'm just so tired of everything being thrown my way/  
  
Yami //it isn't thrown onto you Yugi. It's your destiny that these things happen. It was destiny that brought me to you.//  
  
Yugi (sighs) /you're right. You are, but I don't want to go to the tournament Yami. I won't./  
  
Yami //what has gotten into you lately? Where is the yugi that I know and love?//  
  
Yugi /here. I'm still here. It's just.../  
  
Yami //that girl. It's that girl isn't it?//  
  
Yugi (rolls onto his stomach, removing the puzzle from his neck) /what if Bakura's right. That cold I felt, I can't get it out of my mind. And her face...like there was something evil behind it. I just don't want to fight anymore Yami!/  
  
Yami (sternly) //if you must fight then you must Yugi. It's the way of life. We've been over this earlier//  
  
Yugi /I'm so cold....that face. I don't know why I didn't notice the way her eyes gleamed until right now./  
  
Yami //mortals tend to overlook things//  
  
Yugi /this seems just like the conversation with Bakura...(shivers) Maybe things will be better tomorrow./  
  
Yami //yes, go to sleep. But remember, if there is reason to fight you know I will not hesitate to act.//  
  
Yugi: zZzzzzZzzzzzZZZZZZZz  
  
Yami (chuckling softly, the pharaoh returned to his spirit room. He huddled in a corner, bowing his head to think.) so I am cold as well. This is magic I sense. Then there's no denying she is hiding something although the little one will not like this...  
  
(there was a sudden crash and he jumped up. Was it outside in yugi's room? Or...could it have been here? He turned around, seeing nothing. Then again and still nothing.)  
  
Yami that's strange....  
  
Voice: pharaoh, pharaooooh..  
  
Yami: What? What is this? Who's there?!  
  
Voice: Coooome, cooooome baaack....  
  
Yami: Back where?  
  
Voice: Cooome baaack, I need you pharaooohhh...i am waiting for you...  
  
Yami: Where are you?! How did you reach me here?!  
  
Voice: Close your eyes pharaooooh, close your eyes and follooow. Folloooow your guide..  
  
Yami (angrily) What is this?!  
  
Voice: Foolloooow....  
  
(Reluctantly he closed his eyes, posed ready for a fight. Strangely though he only felt himself float downward..he was going out of his spirit room and into...an abyss. A cold one which seemed so familiar)  
  
Yami like the power of the girl. But where is this guide? And where am I going?  
  
(as though in answer to his silent thoughts, his feet began to move on their own, pretty much dragging the rest of him with them. Slightly confused, he let his feet lead the way through the endless freezing cold abyss. Once in a while he stopped completely, like there had been an invisible blockage in front of him then finally just a little ways ahead there was a pin prick of light. His pace quickened, growing steadily as he came closer. Now a force was dragging him instead of his feet and he only let himself go along with it. If it was a trap he was too close to do much about it anyway and he couldn't escape without being lost in the darkness. How alike this place was to the Shadow Realm yet so different. He was only a foot away from the light now, a huge gleaming hole was in front of him and as he stepped into it, he was blinded by it's radiance.)  
  
Yami Bakura: You!  
  
Yami: What! What are you doing here?!  
  
Y B: Where 's your puzzle? Where's my ring?!  
  
(Yami scanned the room they were in rapidly. It looked like that of a room in a Egyptian Tomb. Like one of his own really, except that the hieroglyphs read differently. In the middle was a softly blazing fire, causing shadows to dance upon the walls.)  
  
Yami: Where are we? This is almost like home...  
  
Y B: Never mind that. Who are you? (he was glaring icily at six others around the fire)  
  
Shadow one: the question would be who are you? And that man next to you, the shrimp?  
  
Shadow two: No! It's the pharaoh! The pharaoh you idiot!  
  
Shadow one: Oh no..Isis save me!  
  
Yami: quiet! Step forward everyone, closer to the flames.  
  
Shadow two: why should we? (to the one next to him) should we?  
  
Shadow one: yes. I'm just as confused as he sounds.  
  
(each of the shadows took one step closer to the fire and all gasped loudly)  
  
All: You!  
  
(Yami's eyes travel from yami Bakura to each face in turn. There was a person who looked exactly like Pegasus, the two who had been speaking he didn't recognize, nor the other one beside them or his companion. But as the figure on the other side of the fire raised her head, Yami furrowed his brow and pointed a finger accusingly at her)  
  
Yami: Nimu. The mortal girl.  
  
Girl: No, pharaoh. You are wrong.  
  
Yami: Then, who are you?  
  
Shadow one: What are we doing here? This isn't a dream because we can't sleep!  
  
Girl: That I will not reveal. (pauses) You fools! Don't; you see? The mighty pharaoh stands before you, as well as the grave robber. We all speak Egyptian and we all call this place home! Idiots! We are the immortals of the millenium items!  
  
Shadow two: Then why are there eight of us?  
  
Girl: Because if you haven't forgotten, the millenium sphere has two halves and with them two guardians. I being one. My brother the other.  
  
Shadow one: Oh great pharaoh! At last I see you once more! I have forgotten how short you are! I mean... (to Y Bakura's infinite disgust the young man flung himself down at Yami's feet. Crying and whimpering) How I longed to see you once more!  
  
Yami (looking down at him) Kantum. Yes I remember now. Faithful warrior you may stand again.  
  
Kantum: One moment my aibou was sleeping on his bed and now here I am. Oh how I am blessed!  
  
Shadow two: Oh don't be a suck up Kantum.  
  
Yami: Sakuren?  
  
Sakuren: Yes it is me. You're healer oh great one. But still, I am wondering how have we come to be here? All of us pulled from our spirit rooms to this place.  
  
Shadow three (timidly shuffles over to the group) Great pharaoh, great one. I don't deserve the honor to be in your presence.  
  
Yami: You are...?  
  
Shadow three (sinks to his knees) I am a slave and illusionist. Why I was put into the sphere is my guess.  
  
Yami: you're name then slave?  
  
Shadow three: Scarab. You have asked my name! Oh what a joy!  
  
Yami: please..it's no big matter...  
  
Kantum: He is so kind! I've forgotten how kind he was!  
  
Yami: er....  
  
Y B: this is too disgusting. I'd rather be back with my mortal than here.  
  
Pegasus look alike: (bows down on his knees) Jou. I am, was, your priest.  
  
Yami: Yes. And yours? (turns to the Girl)  
  
Girl (repeats) My name is not your business pharaoh. My loyalties were never to you.  
  
Y B: This is all very nice but why the hell are we here?!  
  
Voice: I have calllled you here. I am calling you hooooome....  
  
All: ???  
  
Voice: looook into the flames....the flamesssss..  
  
(they instantly direct their attention to the fire and in it a shape begins to form)  
  
Voice: All of you lived in the dayssss of the shadow games..and were saved by the millenium items. Together your strength is undefeatable...  
  
Y B: like we didn't know that...  
  
Voice: But greater magic exisstssssss...my magic...you must come home and save meee...  
  
Yami: Save you? From what?  
  
Jou: You are another immortal?  
  
Voice: noo..I have always been immortal, I never was human like you all were...alwayssss will be....you must come...humans, mortals they will find me! They will find me soon! You cannot let them...all life is at stake...  
  
Sakuren: But...what is this? Where are you? I'm so confused!  
  
All (nod) @_@  
  
Voice: I have called yoou my children...for soon I will be found and all will end...(eyes form in the fire and they glare at the nimu double) you know of this already...  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Girl: No, I don't know what you're talking about....  
  
Voice: Your mortal has seen it....she knows...  
  
Girl: No she doesn't!  
  
Voice: Don't deny it young one! Don't deny me! I can see into your mind, your heart. That is how I got you all here..  
  
Girl: no!  
  
Voice (sharply) yes! She is here to set things right and she will fail.  
  
Girl: You're wrong! (there was silence in the room now and she let out a screech) get out of my head! Stop it!  
  
Voice: then do not defy me again. (turns back to the others) You must, one of you must come....save me...from the mortals...  
  
Yami: Who or what are you?  
  
Voice (faintly) I am the endless abyss itself, the blowing sands of eternity. I neither begin nor end. I am forever and whole, as well as nothing.  
  
Y B: (sarcastically) Well that's helpful.  
  
Voice: need I punish you too? It is the father of your mortal who will bring destruction! And the mortal of you Scarab the Coward and slave will help in the cause.  
  
Scarab: Then I won't let him!  
  
Voice: foolish youngling, you're strength is halved compared to his.  
  
Yami: We don't understand this. What must we do?  
  
Voice: Save me!  
  
Yami: But where are you?!  
  
Voice: Hooome, you must come hooome...  
  
Kantum: Egypt!  
  
Voice: yessss....hooome..  
  
Yami: but we're thousand of miles away. Our mortals are only children, most of them anyway. I cannot let my aibou endure this. He has suffered much.  
  
Voice: Doesn't matter.....you must come..or all...will be lost...there will be four of you in this room who will be the key to....save me before....it is...too late....  
  
(the fire starts to fade out, crackling down and making the room darken)  
  
Scarab: No!  
  
Jou: Wait!  
  
Kantum: But what do we do now?!  
  
Sakuren: this can't be the end of the world..can it?  
  
Scarab (crying) I don't understand any of this!  
  
Y B: You! Second Keeper of the sphere! That THING said you knew what would happen.  
  
All (turn to her)  
  
Girl: Well I don't!  
  
Yami (narrows eyes, strolling around the fire to her) you do know.  
  
Girl (now she starts to fade) ^_^  
  
Kantum: No! No, I can't leave my pharaoh! (clutches Yami's pant leg)  
  
Sakuren: Kantum! Get up! Oh my hands, look they're gone!  
  
Scarab (still crying) What's happening now?!  
  
Jou: Simple. Now that the THING is gone, it's magic that connected us to this..this different spirit room must have worn off. We are all returning to our own.  
  
Sakuren: Then we can do nothing?  
  
Jou: No. We can do nothing but wait and see. Exactly what's going on..what was that..i don't know.  
  
Y B (joins Yami, trying to punch her now un solid form) tell me!  
  
Girl (smiling as she vanishes)  
  
Y B: ARGH!  
  
(first she disappeared then Sakuren with a final sorrowful look at yami. Jou next and then the crying Scarab. Kantum began to cry to as he faded, solemnly promising that he would try to find his pharaoh once more)  
  
Y B: Just you and me now Yami.  
  
(which was of course when yami felt himself tugged out and the room was suddenly dwindling from view as he hurtled through the cold emptiness and landed with a hard thud on the floor of his spirit room.)  
  
Yami: I'm beginning to agree with Yugi. That was weird... (the mind of his aibou suddenly opens, signaling his awakening.) //yugi?//  
  
Yugi (yawns) Yami? What is it?  
  
Yami: //I...I..//  
  
Yugi: something wrong?  
  
Yami //no, everything is ok aibou. Go back to sleep// You deserve to rest little one. Tomorrow will be a day of many surprises for you. Sleep well.. 


	4. Revelations

Identities- Revelations  
  
(Bakura opened one eye sleepily to gaze up at the clock. It was 7:45...)  
  
Bakura: 7:45! School! (instantly he was out of bed and he threw on some clothes. The traditional sweater and blue shirt. Carefully tucking his ring under the sweater, he grabbed his bag and rushed out the door and towards the elevator.)  
  
Y B: //so you're awake I see.//  
  
Bakura /good morning to you too./ (strangely..his yami sounded slightly nervous and anxious about something)  
  
Y B: //I don't know why you bother with this school. It's a bunch of (swears)//  
  
Bakura /unlike you, I tend to like being intelligent/  
  
Y B: //if I had all my power you'd be cowering in the back of your head right now. Begging me to cut you some slack.//  
  
Bakura /well you're not. Now go away/ (he cried out in dismay as the bus started to roll away without him. Sighing Bakura took the longer way to the school. Not surprisingly Mr.Tsnuagi scolded him as he trudged, panting into his seat.)  
  
Yugi (cheerfully) Hey Bakura!  
  
Bakura (trying to smile) hello yugi. Joey, tristin, tea.  
  
Tea: Bakura, is something wrong? You look sad.  
  
Bakura: Nothing's wrong really Tea. I'm fine. (he forced a smile for her to get her of his back. As much as he held Tea close friend wise, she was still a pain in the rear sometimes.)  
  
Yugi (raising an eyebrow)  
  
Joey: Hey chill Bakura. Least you didn't get a detention.  
  
Tristin: Yeah.  
  
Yami //yugi. I have to tell you something.//  
  
Yugi /yes?/  
  
Yami //nimu. It's about her. And that's all I can say. After school as she walks home, you have to stop her. Make sure you are alone when you do, I'll do the rest understood?//  
  
Yugi /Yes Yami, but.../  
  
Yami //hush aibou. Until later. Make sure that you are alone. ALONE. Our friends must not be with you.//  
  
Yugi /alright. Whatever you say./ (faces the teacher)  
  
Bakura (he too turns his attention back to Mr.Tsnuagi but for a split second his eyes stare straight at the back of nimu's head. Her hair was so dark, like a raven's feathers..) Y B: //eyes off Aibou, that one's too dangerous for a boy like you//  
  
Bakura /what are you talking about?/  
  
Y B //don't play dumb with me Bakura. We share the same body remember. You're warming up.//  
  
Bakura /I don't even know her./  
  
Y B //like I said. She's too much for a kid like you.//  
  
Bakura /I'm not a kid. _/  
  
Y B: //you sure cry like one. Crying over the absence of your father is a poor excuse, you don't know him either so how can you love him?//  
  
Bakura /leave him out of this!/  
  
Y B (he chuckled glad to have struck a nerve) //should have drowned you or something when he had the chance//  
  
Bakura /you can't break me that easily yami./  
  
Y B: //once you let your guard down I will..and then you won't be able to stop me//  
  
Bakura /whatever./  
  
Y B (he shuts his connection off with Bakura, tuning his thoughts back to last night) Wait, that's right...that voice said Bakura's father would be the source of the End and it's finding. As I recall the letter spoke of a riddle and an item like the millenium items only different. The mortal must be searching for it..but what is it? I can't remember...something important...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~seven hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BRRRRIIIIINNNNGG!!!  
  
Bakura: huh? End of school already? Seems like I just got here...  
  
Tea: Why don't we all go to the park or something today? A little change of scenery might be nice.  
  
Tristin: Uh..  
  
Joey: How bout the beach?  
  
Bakura: No thanks guys. I think I'll head home.  
  
Joey: Oh come on Bakura! You need a little sun  
  
Tea: please?  
  
Bakura: Really, I have to get home.  
  
Tea: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Same here. Grandpa needs help in the shop.  
  
Tea: Well alright..see you all later.  
  
Tristin: do we have to go?  
  
Joey: Serenity might be there.  
  
Tristin (drags them all out the door) let's go!  
  
Bakura and yugi: ^___^ have fun!  
  
Joey: Gah! Can't...breathe!  
  
(everyone is up and out of their seats and zooming out the door. All except yugi, bakura and nimu...Bakura glanced at yugi who made it quite clear he wanted to be alone and he would have left had it not been for his interuptive Yami.)  
  
Y B //stay fool!//  
  
Bakura /why? Yugi clearly wants to speak with her privately so why not let him?/  
  
Y B //because I need to talk to her.//  
  
Bakura /you?!/  
  
Y B //yes me or at least let me listen. I give my word I won't bother you for one day if you stay//  
  
Bakura /fine. But he won't like this./  
  
Y B //so?//  
  
Yugi: bakura, weren't you going home?  
  
Bakura: weren't you?  
  
Yugi: Yes..weren't you?  
  
Bakura: yes...  
  
Nimu: er, do you two have detention or something?  
  
Yugi (puzzle glows and Yami is now present) you know why I am still here  
  
Nimu: No I don't. Why are you?  
  
Yami: Don't; play games mortal.  
  
Nimu: Mortal? Yugi what are you...?  
  
Bakura: What ARE you doing ya...yugi?  
  
Yami: I believe you already know thief.  
  
Bakura /what is he talking about./  
  
Y B //you will find out soon enough aibou.//  
  
Nimu (backing up) I don't know what you're talking about... Yami (eyes the lump beneath her sweater) it's pretty hot outside to be wearing a sweater Nimu.  
  
Nimu (sweating) I'm not hot. Now if you'll excuse me....  
  
Yami: No I don't. Nimu, take out your millenium sphere half now, I know that's what it is.  
  
Bakura and yugi: /what?!/ What?!  
  
Bakura /is this what you were talking about?! _/  
  
Y B: //yes. It is. And something else that I think I can get out of her.//  
  
Bakura /you don't have enough power to.../  
  
Y B (slyly) //not unless you let me..//  
  
Bakura /no/  
  
Y B //damn....//  
  
Nimu (eyes widen) how did you...? (she pauses for a moment as though listening to an unheard voice, then her eyes if it were physically possible widened even more) A meeting?  
  
Yami: As I thought. You do know. I want some answers Nimu.  
  
Nimu (just as the puzzled glowed, so did her sphere half. The girl's eyes narrowed and became darker and shadowed, her hair seemed spikier and her posture straighter) Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: First question Rebel. What is your name?  
  
Yugi: /yami! What's going on?!/  
  
Yami //I'm sorry Yugi, I truly am. But as much as I love you aibou, I couldn't tell you what happened to me last night. I wanted you to stay at least slightly at peace before we confronted her.//  
  
Nimu: You should know pharaoh. How many times have you heard my name echoed by Katum?  
  
Yami: Tell me Rebel.  
  
Nimu: why..?  
  
Yami (draws himself full height and for a few seconds lightning seems to spark in his eyes)  
  
Nimu: Azriel...(turns sharply to Bakura) thief? Why can't you speak for yourself too? Oh, or is it because you are too weak?  
  
Y B //you b---!//  
  
Bakura (shudders)  
  
Azriel: (mockingly) So. You found out my secret. Good for you oh mighty pharaoh. Now, I believe my hist is hungry so move out of my way.  
  
Yami: No. I want some answers. Why are you really here?  
  
Azriel: That answer you will not get from me.  
  
Yami: Tell me now!  
  
Azriel: Never! I'll never yield to a man!  
  
Y B //gutsy little thing isn't she aibou?//  
  
Bakura /....../  
  
Azriel (fists clenching) move it.  
  
Yami: I said no. now answer the question.  
  
Azriel: Nev...  
  
Mr.Tsnuagi (pokes head in the door) unless you all want detention get out of my classroom right now! School's over!  
  
Azriel: yes Mr.Tsnuagi. (grabs book bag) I was just leaving.  
  
Yami: But....  
  
Bakura: sir....  
  
Azriel (winking at them both) good bye sir. Yugi, Bakura. Chao!  
  
Mr.Tsnuagi (death glares at them both) move!  
  
Both (bow) yes sir, sorry sir.  
  
(They scatter quickly out the door instantly glancing down the halls but nimu was already gone.)  
  
Yami: Damn...  
  
Bakura: What on earth was that all about?  
  
Yugi /that's what I'd like to know. You have some explaining to do Yami./  
  
Y B: //hm, to tell you or not to tell you? Is it even worth asking?//  
  
Bakura: Looks like I was right. But even if she does have a millenium item, what are we supposed to do about it?  
  
Yugi: I don't know...but she said something about a meeting. (wearily) /what happened there Yami?/  
  
Yami (sigh) //It's no use hiding it from you aibou.//  
  
(and so he told him)  
  
Yugi: /What?! The end of the world?!/  
  
Bakura (anxiously) something horrible isn't it?  
  
Y B: //might as well tell you.// (does so)  
  
Bakura: The end of the world?!  
  
Y B: //no, the way it was said, it seemed to be....more like the end of something else. The human race or civilization or something...//  
  
Bakura: And everyone thinks my father is going to be responsible for this?  
  
Yami: In a way, yes.  
  
Y B //supposedly he will might find this THING and then another immortal's aibou will steal it and use it's powers for..//  
  
Bakura /for what?/  
  
Y B //what? Am I supposed to know everything?!//  
  
Bakura /well you act like it!/  
  
Yugi: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Yugi: I said, what should we do now? Tell everyone else?  
  
Bakura: They might panic....  
  
Yugi: True but they've helped us through a lot.  
  
Bakura: no they wouldn't believe us unless they saw nimu's sphere piece.  
  
Yugi: Well maybe we can show them.  
  
Bakura: How are we....?  
  
Yugi: Trust me. 


	5. Some musings and a friend

Identities- suspicions are dropped and a friend is made  
  
  
  
(Nimu plucked a blade of grass from the ground chewing on it slowly as she lie on her back gazing up a the sky. It was so blue, so different from...home. After spending even one day in the past she didn't want to leave. But it was her job wasn't it? And if she didn't pull through she could bet her plasma gun that Command would be after her butt the moment she quit. Fact was, if you quit the Command Force, you didn't live to tell someone else about it. And there were rules too. Especially for her since she had a millenium item. Still chewing she silently went over the rules in her head)  
  
Nimu rule one, tell another and lose your life. Rule two, always keep a Big Blue in working order in your inventory. Rule three, always make sure you wear act and respond appropriate to the time era you are in. Rule three, show no weapons, etc. regarding your time period. (lists numerous other things) rule twenty seven, if you should happen to have a millenium item do NOT let it be seen and try to keep it's presence under control. (she had a sneaking suspicion this was made for her. Well who else? There were only three Command Force members.) Rule number twenty eight, always keep records up to date. Rule twenty nine, quit your job you quit your life (highlighted and underlined three times in the manual) and rule thirty, never allow yourself any emotions towards people in the time era of your mission unless needed in the proper disguise.  
  
( Finally she set the blade down on the ground, closing her eyes blissfully letting the light breeze caress her cheeks. Ok, so in a few days she'd have to swipe the Glass from that boy and become her regular cynical self and return to...home, but in the mean time why not enjoy herself?)  
  
Azriel: //enjoying ourselves aren't we Nimu?//  
  
Nimu /of course/  
  
Azriel //you know they know about you....//  
  
Nimu /no they know about YOU. Not m job and not who I am and I tend to keep it that way until next week./  
  
Azriel //when He receives the package from his father.//  
  
Nimu /tell me about that meeting you were in again./  
  
Azriel: //(grumbling) again? Oh fine. I was dragged away to this room, met up with the immortals of the other millenium items and this voice talked to us.//  
  
Nimu /and said?/  
  
Azriel //(annoyed sigh) that the father of your subject would find it, hence the Glass which was the source of the voice, and Scarab would have something to do with it. To steal it or something.//  
  
Nimu /and he did. In the past. I should never have let him escape./  
  
Azriel //hey leave the cold hearted ruthlessness to me. You let him escape because he was..because he....and you didn't want him to die.//  
  
Nimu /I know, but still, look at what he's going to do. If..../  
  
Azriel //shut up.//  
  
Nimu /I just want time to go more slowly. So I can enjoy my week here longer.../  
  
Azriel //you could....//  
  
Nimu: /no. Aren't you forgetting rule number two? I only have ONE Big Blue for emergencies only. Besides it only lasts for an hour./  
  
Azriel //so?//  
  
Nimu /if I said I hated you would it help?/  
  
Azriel: //no it wouldn't but you can say it anyway because I hate you too.//  
  
Nimu /thought so. Immortals../  
  
Azriel //mortals....//  
  
Both: Can't live with em, can't live without em  
  
Nimu /we go in after one week's time, grab the Glass and bring it back to Command. Then they send it back in time exactly one day after the father leaves Cairo so his expedition is a failure and the Glass is undiscovered. Sounds simple./  
  
Azriel: //don't forget. We get to battle in the tournament for a day, before we leave.//  
  
Nimu /I know I know. You'll be doing that I guess./  
  
Azriel //yes because young mortal, you lack any skills of a good duelist.//  
  
Nimu /I know how to duel! I just don't want to./  
  
Azriel //right...//  
  
(suddenly the warm glow on her eyelids vanished. Someone or someones were looming over her. Instantly her eyes flickered open and she beheld the familiar face of yugi moto and his friends.)  
  
Nimu: yugi? Nice to see ya'll.  
  
Yugi: Please, nimu you know why we're here.  
  
Nimu: Do I?  
  
Yugi: yes. Just show them. You can't keep wearing sweaters everyday.  
  
Joey: you gotta be pretty hot under that in dis crazy weather  
  
Bakura (nods)  
  
Tea: Why are we here?  
  
Nimu: Because Yugi wanted me to show you this (yanks out the millenium sphere which dangled from it's chain as she sat up)  
  
Tristin: No way! It's another millenium item like yours yugi.  
  
Tea: But why didn't Bakura's millenium ring point it out?  
  
Nimu (waves hand dismissivley) a fluke?  
  
Bakura (raises an eyebrow) the ring never lies. You did something to somehow....block it out.  
  
Tea: Can she do that?  
  
Bakura: I don't know....  
  
Tristin: So, uh....she has an item.  
  
Joey (peers down at her) so you're not planning to take over the world or anything are you?  
  
Nimu: No  
  
Joey: Then I don't see anything wrong. So she has an item  
  
Tea: I agree with Joey. Why are you two so worried about it?  
  
Bakura: well....  
  
Yugi: I....  
  
Tea (scowls at Bakura and yugi then stops. She couldn't bare to look into yugi's large purple eyes, nor Bakura's peaceful and apologetic ones) you both have made some wrong accusations something I wouldn't expect from either of you. Yugi.  
  
Yugi (goes red) I'm sorry Nimu...  
  
Yami //why appologize for something you were right about. What about the meeting, it said she knew about the future. What would happen.//  
  
Yugi /I know Yami but maybe the millenium item was the thing that you sensed. That I sensed when I closed my eyes the day she came./  
  
Yami //I won't argue about this any longer aibou. But I warn you to keep your eyes open.//  
  
Yugi /yes Yami./  
  
Bakura (nods, speaking quietly) As am I Nimu.  
  
Nimu (smiling) hey it's ok ya'll.  
  
Tea: Why don't you go with us to the tournament on Thursday? Or maybe you could hang out with us too.  
  
Tristin (winking) why not?  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Tea (evil glare)  
  
Nimu: Well, ok. Sure why not?  
  
Tea: Then let's go somewhere. Why not the shop Yugi?  
  
Joey: Sure we could watch some tv.  
  
Tristin: popcorn and scary movies (another wink) Joey (nod)  
  
Tea: Boys...  
  
Nimu: well, maybe....  
  
Yugi (nodding wearily with a small smile on his face) it's alright if you don't want to.  
  
Nimu: no I didn't say I didn't want to. It's just next time. Please don't accuse me of something I haven't done.  
  
Bakura (raises an eyebrow)  
  
Tea: Let's go then.  
  
Nimu (gets up) lead the way  
  
(as they walk off towards the park exit, Bakura drew Yugi back whispering in his ear)  
  
Bakura: She is here for something Yugi. Yami and well, you know, they're both right. That voice they heard..  
  
Yugi (sigh) Bakura. Believe what you will, I'm sorry but I just don't want to go through anything more. She seems nice enough, well except for when that Azriel....  
  
Bakura: exactly. Yugi, don't you...?  
  
Yugi (his eyes fog, he usually didn't cry but still it got the message across to his friend. Enough. He'd had enough of Nimu)  
  
Bakura: I understand. I'll let it go.  
  
Yugi: Thank you.  
  
(together they ran at their fastest to catch up with their friends.) 


	6. Oh the Horror!

Identities-oh the horror!  
  
(An hour later they were all at the game shop, crowded around the Tv. Joey held the bag of tapes with pride, a sneaky smile on his face.)  
  
Tea: What'd you get Joey? I hope it's romantic.  
  
Joey: you wish.  
  
Trisitn: Action? C;mon it has to be action right Joey?  
  
Joey: nope  
  
Yugi: Adventure?  
  
Joey (buzzer sound) sorry yuge  
  
Bakura: mystery?  
  
Joey: no!  
  
Nimu: sci fi.  
  
Joey: hmmmm, close but not right. (withdraws a video from the bag)  
  
Tristin: hey, good choice man. Horror flicks!  
  
(various moans from yugi, bakura and tea. Nimu sat there silently with a hint of amusement on her face.)  
  
Joey: So what first, The Blob, Godzilla VS the mega moth, Dracula, killer tomatoes, The creature from the black lagoon?  
  
Tea: killer tomatoes?  
  
Nimu: exactly as the title says. Trust me, it's weird.  
  
Yugi: Whatever you want to watch guys.  
  
All (except Joey) none of them!  
  
Joey: awww, c'mon.  
  
All: no!  
  
Joey: you aren't going to make me go all the way back to the rental place are ya?  
  
(two hours later Joey returns, panting. It was Saturday in case you were wondering, so they could stay up pretty late.)  
  
Joey: ok, I've got (pant) Someday. What da freak is that? Tea....Rambo, Tristin. The legend of the dragon, yugi. Curse of the Ivory Scorpion, Bakura. Time warp, Nimu and my personal favorite The Blob!  
  
Yugi: so who first?  
  
Tristin: (grabs the bag) mine. Hey wait, there's an extra tape in here....  
  
Joey (sweat drop) huh?  
  
Tristin: The complete collection of the care bears.  
  
Joey: no way! How'd da he..(looks at yugi and thinks better of it) heck did that get there?  
  
Yugi: .....  
  
Tea: aw, how cute Joey. I didn't know you were so sensitive.  
  
Joey: I swear that isn't mine!  
  
Tea: sure.  
  
Bakura (anime sigh)  
  
Nimu: errrr....how about letting Bakura decide? He hasn't argued about it.  
  
All (turn to him)  
  
Bakura: er....how about the Blob?  
  
All (except Joey) The Blob?  
  
Bakura: well, I thought.....  
  
Joey (swipes the tape from Tristin and pops it in) huzzah! Everybody, lights (flicks off lights) popcorn (grabs giant bowl of popcorn) action! (and presses the button)  
  
(Minutes later they are all staring intently at the screen. Each taking turns to submerge their hands In the popcorn bowl without tearing their eyes from the movie. Sure the acting was terrible and the monster fake but that didn't stop Tea from curling up next to Yugi, who tried to scoot away nervously. Trisitn chuckled, stuffing his mouth with more tasty buttery corn. Bakura dosed off a few times though.)  
  
Y B //nice choice mortal, what duel monster is this? Could be useful in battle.//  
  
Bakura /it's not a duel monster, it's a monster. Just a regular monster./  
  
Y B //I knew that, foolish aibou.//  
  
Bakura /uh huh./ (stomach rumbles) ack, need popcorn....  
  
(he reached over, still watching, and tried to dig his hand into the pile. However, someone's hand was already there and as both brushed against each other, he suddenly felt a similar sensation on his lips; saw her face near his, heard another heart beating to the rhythm of his own. But nimu was on the couch, and didn't seem to notice.)  
  
Bakura it wasn't real. Good...but why did...why did that happen?  
  
Y B //hey, I'm watching that too. Turn around you idiot. So I can see//  
  
Bakura /sure...sure..../  
  
Y B //and remember what I told you.//  
  
Bakura /uh huh..../  
  
Tea: isn't that sweet?  
  
Everyone but Tea: huh?  
  
Tea: The hero is trying to rescue his girl friend.  
  
Tristin: that's nice Tea....  
  
Joey: sure...  
  
Tea: guys. They just don't get it  
  
Yugi: well....  
  
Nimu: she's right. Men are so emotionally challenged.  
  
Bakura: I beg to differ Tea.  
  
Tea: Well I don't.  
  
Nimu: she IS right  
  
Bakura: no, I have feelings too. And yugi.  
  
Tea: you both don't count  
  
Yugi (quietly) uh Tea, how can we not count? We're guys.  
  
Tea: Yeah but your both not afraid to show how you feel  
  
Joey: so you're calling them girls?  
  
Tea: no! I'm just saying....  
  
Nimu (starts laughing)  
  
Tea: what?  
  
Nimu: you all are so funny it's down right insanity.  
  
Tea: thanks.  
  
Tristin: huh?  
  
Nimu (waves hand) just watch the movie.  
  
Tristin: oh, yeah....sure. The movie.  
  
Bakura (sighs, munching on the food in his hand)  
  
Yugi (scooting far away from Tea) anything wrong Bakura?  
  
Bakura: no, I'm fine yugi.  
  
Tristin: hey the movies over!  
  
Joey: awww...  
  
Tristin: mine next!  
  
Tea: no mine. (grabs her tape from the bag and plops it in before anyone could protest)  
  
Joey: oh no, a chick flick.....  
  
Bakura maybe now I can get some sleep. I feel so sick...  
  
Y B //you're not sick you imbecile.//  
  
Bakura: zzzZZZzzzZzZZzzZzzzz  
  
(he slept for a while, tossing a little in his position next to the couch. He was sweating, that feeling from earlier still fresh on his lips. Like a butterflie's kiss..no, no. That couldn't be what was wrong.)  
  
TV voice: Someday he'll like me  
  
Other voice: you know that's never going to happen.  
  
TV voice: but maybe it will.  
  
Other voice: how do you even know you're in love?  
  
TV voice: when you're heart starts beating, you feel sick to your stomach, your legs are like jelly and keep imagining that they're right there beside you...  
  
Joey: aww, Tea. Do we have to keep watching this?  
  
Tea: Yes.  
  
Nimu: turn it off and I will turn you inside out.  
  
Joey: ah, I didn't say I would.  
  
Bakura: huh?  
  
Other voice: but what if he doesn't like you. You know he doesn't.  
  
TV voice: then I'll keep on hoping. Someday, someday he will.  
  
Bakura that can't be right. This is just a movie right? I mean, it can't happen this fast....  
  
Other voice: come on now Mihoshi. It's impossible to fall in love with someone that fast.  
  
TV voice: no it's not. If you only knew Akeema. It just took a single glance...  
  
Other voice: that's baka.  
  
Bakura yes it is.  
  
TV voice: no. only one look and I knew it!  
  
Other voice: love doesn't start like that. It's just lust.  
  
TV voice: and lust goes into love! Please help me Akeema!  
  
Bakura someone please help me. This can't be right.  
  
TV voice: it's always right!  
  
Bakura (shaking head) I won't look at her. It's not real, just a movie for girls.  
  
Nimu (taps him on the shoulder) hey Bakura. Pass me the popcorn.  
  
Bakura: we only just met her, she might be up to something, she has a millenium item...  
  
Nimu: hello?  
  
Bakura (he grabbed some popcorn and handed it to her. By mistake he looked up straight into her eyes.) oh the horror 


	7. Spinnin the Ole Bottle.

Identities- that big 'ole bottle and a bigger surprise  
  
*authoress's note. People's I am sooooooo sorry! Disclaimer had been forgotten for the past few times so I make it up right here. In the chapters before this and the chapters ahead and this one now, I do not own Yu-gi-oh ok? Thank you! And sorry if the last chapter or this one has too much fluff but I had to get to it. I just really wanted to get things started you know? More action to come. Surprises? Nah, not really. Not yet anyway ^_^ Mokuba comes along at the end with a certain someone you;ve already met. Oh yes and sorry if things are going to quickly. Slower maybe? Nah!  
  
(Nimu caught the white hared boy's embarrassed glance and inwardly sighed)  
  
Nimu /Azriel, look at this. My own assignment has gotten a Boom on me./  
  
Azriel //a crush as said nowadays?//  
  
Nimu /yes. This is great, just great./  
  
Azriel //yeah so? Just ignore it.//  
  
Nimu /do you know how annoying it is to have a guy stare at you all the time?/  
  
Azriel //aren't you supposed to like it? When I was a mortal, I remember that one time I teased the pharaoh's guard. Kantum. Cute fellow, but stupidly loyal to HIM//  
  
Nimu /well I can't say from what I hear that this pharaoh is a good guy but Yugi's a nice kid./  
  
Azriel: ///Have you forgotten what happened to him later on? When he is older? When the chaos begins?//  
  
Nimu /no, I recall the articles. It's so sad. I mean, sure he would have been long dead in my home time but still, so young?/  
  
Azriel //Time really doesn't care. Neither do the duel monsters. And keep in mind rule number thirty.//  
  
Nimu /duh Az, like I'd really like a guy like him./  
  
Azriel //(chuckling) I don't know. He's a pretty nice catch if I do say so myself. And if past memories proceed me, the Thief of the ring wasn't so bad either.//  
  
Nimu / but don't they look exactly alike?/  
  
Azriel //your point?//  
  
Nimu /(sigh) no more guy talk Az. I don't think I can take any more of this and that damn romance movie that Tea has on./  
  
Azriel: //at least this helps along with the plan. It wouldn't be suspicious if you were to say, snatch the package while everyone was in the kitchen or something during a friendly visit.//  
  
Nimu /yeah sure. Just let me do this alone. They'd start to suspect something if you came out of your puzzle frequently./  
  
Azriel //but the pha....//  
  
Nimu /the pharaoh comes out yes, but yugi's friends don't know that he's another person. Maybe they can sense the change but they don't know it./  
  
Azriel //alright, I'll agree with you this time.//  
  
Nimu /don't you always?/  
  
Tea: nimu?  
  
Nimu: huh?  
  
Tea: I asked you if you thought that movie was totally cool.  
  
Nimu: oh yeah! Totally. (nods head enthusiastically)  
  
Yugi: Guess we have a few more movies to go.  
  
Tristin: I have a better idea.  
  
Joey: eh? What is it Tristin?  
  
Tristin (evil smile) spin the bottle  
  
Yugi: gah!  
  
Tea: s-s-spin the bottle?  
  
Bakura: spin the bottle?  
  
Tristin: spin the bottle.  
  
Nimu: er....i don't....  
  
Joey: nah there aren't enough people.  
  
Trsitin: sure there are.  
  
Nimu /this is NOT what I expected to happen./  
  
Azriel //guess living in the future means you don't know everything.//  
  
Nimu /this can't be happening./  
  
Tristin (pulls out the bottle) you all know the rules. The chosen pair goes into the closet and (puckers his lips) smootches.  
  
Tea: do we have to?  
  
Tristin: guys, we're teenagers now. Reckless, suave, cool.  
  
Tea: well...  
  
Joey (winks at nimu) I'm in! Yugi, Bakura?  
  
Yugi: er.....  
  
Yami //what is the objective of this game?//  
  
Yugi /well, see that bottle Tristin's holding?/  
  
Yami //yes//  
  
Yugi /everyone sits in a circle and someone has to spin the bottle. Then...they have to go into the closet and kiss whoever it points at./  
  
Yami //kiss? And you wish to do this?//  
  
Yugi /well no..../  
  
Yami //you are a man yugi.//  
  
Yugi /er.....i don't know./  
  
Yami //the choice is yours.//  
  
Yugi (nods uncomfortably) alright.  
  
Bakura: I suppose so.  
  
Tristin: nimu?  
  
Nimu: well fine. I'll give it a go. oh god why did I say that?  
  
Tristin (grinning In the darkness, they all sit down, moving the table out of the way first. He fiddles with the bottle then places it gently on the ground) I'll spin first. (spins it.)  
  
(the glass bottle goes around and around, looking like it would never stop until finally it looked like it would stop at Nimu....)  
  
Tristin yes!  
  
(and landed instead pointing to Joey beside her)  
  
Tristin: Ayah!  
  
Joey: noooooo!  
  
Tea: rules are rules.  
  
Joey: nooooooo!!!!  
  
Tristin: noooooooo!!!  
  
Tea (growls) now go!  
  
(they drag themselves into the closet, slam the door shut and seconds later appear again spitting and cursing at one another)  
  
Tea: your turn Joey!  
  
Joey (still grumbling he spins it)  
  
(and who does it land on? Tristin!)  
  
Joey: you have to be kidding..  
  
(again they go to the closet and come out spitting and cursing. Scooting far far away form each other. Tea giggles and gives the nottle a spin. It whirled quickly before stopping at Yugi)  
  
Yugi why me?  
  
Tea (still giggling) yugi!  
  
Yugi: please....  
  
Tea (drags him by the collar) come on yugi!  
  
Yugi (gazing pleadingly at them all) help...  
  
(they all wait for them to come back from the closet but it takes a while. Tea finally emerges looking pleased and Yugi comes out as red as a killer tomato and panting)  
  
Yugi: can't breathe...  
  
Tristin: geez Yugi, how long did she kiss you?  
  
Yugi: couldn't tell, too long....  
  
Tea: your turn yugi.  
  
Yugi (gulps spinning the bottle. It lands on nimu, who smiles a timid smile)  
  
Nimu: come on. Only a second yugi. It's not a date or anything, and we've only just met.  
  
Yugi: right.....  
  
(he follows her to the closet and shuts the door behind him. Winking she picked his hand up and kissed it)  
  
Nimu: they didn't say it had to be on the mouth did it?  
  
Yugi (shakes head relieved) thanks Nimu  
  
Nimu: this is between you and me. Ok?  
  
Yugi: ok.  
  
(They rejoin the others. Going back to their seats. Nimu waves a hand impatiently)  
  
Nimu: I don't want to spin. You go Bakura.  
  
Bakura: me?  
  
Nimu: that's what I said.  
  
Bakura I'll get Joey of Tea. I'm sure of it. Something unpleasant anyway.  
  
(with one last sigh, he turned the bottle and closed his eyes. Already he could see Tea right there next to him, kissing him hard. Or maybe she wouldn't. She did seem overly found of Yugi. Bakura opened his eyes in time to see the glass shape shudder to a stop at....Nimu)  
  
Nimu: oh, Bakura. Well onto the closet I guess.  
  
Bakura (nods) er....right....  
  
(as soon as the closet door closed, she raised an eyebrow.)  
  
Nimu: one quick thing ok? Don't even think of going longer.  
  
Bakura: I won't! I'd never do that. Not unless they wanted and I know you don't  
  
Nimu: good then let's get this thing over with.  
  
Bakura: right....  
  
(Nimu leaned over, as did Bakura. He felt the same feeling he had with the popcorn incident, like the vision there was that light butterfly kiss. Yet still was the unbearably cold shock flowing through his body. Both warm and cold at once, and he expected her to withdraw then and there but.....she didn't. Their lips were still together when in a moment she pulled away quickly)  
  
Nimu: Jerk! I told you not to do that! (stomps out of the closet)  
  
Bakura (softly) but I didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: will I ever get that nasty taste out of my mouth?  
  
Yugi: I don't think I'm ever going to forget that  
  
Yami //Tea....is...ack. very...strong...//  
  
Yugi: you said it.  
  
Joey: said what?  
  
Tristin: yo, Joey, got any more mouth wash?  
  
Joey: no I used it all already. I need some more....  
  
Tristin: YOU need some more?!  
  
Joey: Tristin, you know how disgusting that was?  
  
Tristin: no, I don't how?  
  
Bakura: guys.....  
  
Joey: stay outta this Bakura.  
  
Bakura (sigh)  
  
Tristin: gee, maybe it's because I'm sucha mindless idiot. Oh wait, that's you Joey.  
  
Joey: Why I outta.....! (punches him and them land crash into Bakura, knocking him and pinning him o the ground)  
  
Bakura: (swears)  
  
Tristin: wow Bakura I never knew you had it in you.  
  
Bakura (flushes) I didn't say any of that  
  
Joey: yes you did.  
  
Bakura: well would you please get off me.  
  
Tristin: sorry....  
  
Joey: sorry.  
  
Yugi: that was only last night. Just try not to fight so much guys.  
  
Bakura /so yami, I thought you said a few days ago if I let you watch Yami reveal Nimu you'd actually be nice to me for a day./  
  
Y B //how the h--- did you remember that?//  
  
Bakura /just came to me./ (well, it did. Even as he had dropped onto the couch at the apartment, Nimu's face was still fresh in his mind, even more so was the kiss.)  
  
Y B //(sigh) and you believed me? Hah! Mortal fool. And stop thinking about that girl.//  
  
Bakura /I wasn't...../  
  
Y B //don't lie. I do the lying here understand?//  
  
Bakura: /oy bay./  
  
(The gang was at the park again, hanging out with really nothing to do. Tea pocketed her new cell phone fondly. Glancing around at everyone.)  
  
Tea: so what do we do today?  
  
Yugi (shrugs) I don't know. Anyone else?  
  
Tristin: beat up Joey? Hah, just kiddin man.  
  
Joey: try to get Bakura to swear again?  
  
All: O_O.......  
  
Mokuba: or how about playing with me?  
  
All: Mokuba?!  
  
(it was indeed the young kaiba brother was racing towards them, waving enthusiastically . He was the same as last time they saw him, maybe a little older looking but still his youthful age.)  
  
Yugi: Mokuba! What are you doing here?!  
  
Mokuba: I went to the game shop and your grandpa told me you'd be here.  
  
Yugi (nods) it's great to see you!  
  
Mokuba: you too yugi. I missed you guys.  
  
Tea: hi mokuba.  
  
Bakura: hello there.  
  
Tristin: hey dude  
  
Joey: hey!  
  
Yugi: so what brings you here Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: well, big brother is in on some business for kiaba corperations, just before the tournament and I felt like visiting my friends.  
  
Tea: it's so great to see you again! (squints behind him) who's that?  
  
Mokuba: hmm? Oh! That's my friend Tohiro. Tohiro! Over here!  
  
Tohiro (ambles over towards them slowly, a dog guiding his path)  
  
Tea: is he...?  
  
Mokuba: tired? Nah! He's really cool.  
  
Tea: no I meant....he's blind?  
  
Mokuba: sure but I don't care.  
  
(Yugi cocked his head, trying to figure something out. Tohiro looked familiar, somehow, but he wasn;t sure how exactly. He;d never seen the blank blue eyes of the boy, nor his green hair or maybe her had. He was Mokuba's age and it wasn;t until a glint of sun light bouncing off something gold in his back pack that Yugi found his answer. Actually Yami did that)  
  
Yami: //it's...// (millenium puzzle glows)  
  
Yami: Kantum! 


	8. Baka!

Identities- That's baka...no really, that's Baka.  
  
(Kanutm's/ Tohiro's blank blue eyes widened. He set his bag on the ground carefully.)  
  
Tohiro: Kantum?  
  
Yami: er...I mean, Tohiro.  
  
(Tohiro cocked his head in confusion but suddenly the millenium scales which he kept in his back pack glowed. Well he was only bringing it back from a nice polishing...)  
  
Kantum/Tohiro: pharaoh! Since the meeting I never thought I'd see you this soon!  
  
Tea: pharaoh? Yugi, what's he talking about?  
  
Yami (sweat drop) no idea (gives Kantum the warning look and remembers his aibou is blind, so he couldn't see it)  
  
Kantum: but you know me! Oh cruel gods who cast upon me such misfortune! Please say you remember the meeting those days ago?  
  
Mokuba: isn't he great? He does this all the time. He should be an actor.  
  
Tristin: he is pretty good but uh......I think attaching himself to Yugi's pant leg is a little over doing it.  
  
Kantum: any order and I shall do it.  
  
Yami (warningly) Tohiro. Please....  
  
Kantum (still clutching hi pant leg) I swore to protect you and I will! I won't let what happened to Anzu happen to you!  
  
Tea: Anzu? Yugi...you had a girl friend?!  
  
Yami: no no Tea! He's just acting remember?  
  
Tea: sure didn't sound like acting.....  
  
Mokuba: uh, Tohiro. You can stop now.  
  
Kantum: I will slay the biggest army for you. Never will I leave again!  
  
Mokuba (tugging on his shirt while the dog starts barking) Tohiro!  
  
Kantum: and tame the wildest duel monster......  
  
Y B: //he's insane. They should tear his brains out.//  
  
Bakura /that's disgusting!/  
  
Y B //stupid pharaoh.//  
  
Mokuba: TOHIRO!!!!  
  
Tohrio: huh?  
  
Mokuba: I said quite acting Tohiro. We already know you're good.  
  
Tohiro: uh, acting?  
  
Mokuba: O_O......  
  
Tea: well...now that that's.....over, why don't we all go and get some ice cream?  
  
Mokuba: huzzah!  
  
Trisitin: dude! Count me in!  
  
Joey: all right!  
  
Yugi: ^__^  
  
Bakura (small smile)  
  
Tohiro: hope they have the grape stuff.  
  
Joey: they have grape stuff?  
  
Tohiro (nods) grape ice cream with grape candy that pops in your mouth.  
  
Joey: mmmmmm.....icccceeee creeeeeeammmmm.....  
  
Tea: well let's get going already!  
  
Bakura: (nods) I could use some ice cream about now.  
  
(Tea drags Tristin and Joey behind her, Yugi following and humming cheerfully something he hadn't done in a long time, and Bakura and Tohiro dragging in the rear.)  
  
Bakura: so where are you from Tohiro?  
  
Tohiro (shrug) my mother works on the duelist;s island, so that's where I live.  
  
Bakura: in the old mansion?  
  
Tohiro: yes. Since mokuba is staying there before and during the tournament I have someone to play with. Then he suggested I come here.  
  
Bakura: I see.  
  
Tohiro: wish I could. Hah, just kidding. I mean I do, but I've gotten used to this and Baka is a good dog.  
  
Bakura: you named your dog Stupid?  
  
Tohiro: well, see mom kept calling him stupid whenever he knocked things down with his tail or banged into them. His real name is Shiro but the nickname kinda stuck.  
  
Bakura: mm hmm....  
  
Tohiro: I'm glad I could come inland though. Say are you Bakura? Shy quiet guy? Mokuba told me about you.  
  
Bakura: yes.  
  
Tohiro: hey! I heard about your father on the TV!  
  
Bakura (blinks) you did?  
  
Tohiro: yup. It was on the news last night. Said he found some ancient artifact and someone tried to steal it.  
  
Bakura: was he ok?  
  
Tohiro (shrug) a broken leg and a fractured wrist.  
  
Bakura (sighs) glad that's all. Did the thief get it?  
  
Tohiro: nope, someone or something stopped him at the last minute. Your father said 'he just stopped in midair, set It down and scurried away like a frightened little mouse'  
  
Bakura: that's....unusual.  
  
Tohiro: yeah. Oh no! Baka! Baka down boy, down! Baka, baka!  
  
Bakura that's a little confusing.....  
  
(the sleek black lab reared and in one solid crash, whipped the leash from his master's hand and bounded across the park.)  
  
Mokuba: oh no! Baka's run away! After him!  
  
Tea: baka? Why would someone name their dog stupid.......?  
  
(Tohiro dashes across the grassy field with grace and ease. Apparently his hearing was superb and he could direct himself in the direction of his canine companion, although he did need some help from Bakura who was at his side. Baka sped up, barking insanely as he ran forward. Tristin was first to double over in pain, from running too long and too fast then Joey. Tea, then Bakura and finally Yugi. They let the kids chase the dogs while slowly, the exhausted teenagers walked behind. Each leaning on one another's shoulders for support)  
  
Tristin: damn.....kids can run.....  
  
Joey (wheezing) tell....me.....about it.....  
  
Tristin: can't...(pant)......too......tired......  
  
Tea: oh my poor sides....  
  
Yugi: it wasn't that bad.  
  
Bakura (nods)  
  
Joey: how do you do it yuge?  
  
Yugi: do what?  
  
Joey: nevermind....  
  
Mokuba: Baka! Coem here boy!  
  
Tohiro: Baka! What are you doing stupid! Come back here!  
  
Tristin: he was insulting the dog right? Or was he just calling his name?  
  
Joey: dunno.....  
  
(Baka gives a last burst of energy and leaps into the bushes. A scream of surprise is heard followed by some cursing)  
  
Tohiro: baka! What have you done now?!  
  
Mokuba: c'mon lets go see. Someone sounds hurt.  
  
(nodding they push through the underbrush. On the ground, pinned down by the dog, was a girl. She glared up at them from her position, and in her hand was......some sort of THING.)  
  
Mokuba: wow what is that?  
  
Tohiro: what's going on? He pinned someone again didn't he?  
  
Mokuba: uh huh. A girl  
  
Nimu: would ya'll get your dog OFF me?!  
  
Tohiro: sorry lady. He's hyper active. Kind of a bad trait in a seeing eye dog. (whistles shrilly) Baka!  
  
Nimu: yes he is a stupid dog....  
  
Tohiro: that's his name  
  
Nimu: why would someone name their dog stupid.....?  
  
Tohiro: c'mere boy! C'mon!  
  
(Baka reluctantly gets off, snarling at Nimu then standing by his master he let Tohiro pick up the harness.)  
  
Yugi: did you guys find him?  
  
Tohiro: yeah, we're in the bushes. He jumped on some girl.  
  
(A couple of minutes later, everyone emerged into the tiny clearing.)  
  
Yugi: Nimu! Hi!  
  
Tea: hi nimu! Didn't expect to see you here.  
  
Bakura (waves weakly)  
  
Trsitin: hey there Nimu. (winks)  
  
Joey (conks Trsitin on the head) you're going out with Serenity. (loudly) Hey Nimu  
  
Nimu (tries to grin but doesn't succeed. The object in her hand shimmered a brilliant vibrant blue. It was a miniscule globe shaped item, inside was a liquidy moving substance)  
  
Mokuba (repeats) what's that?  
  
Yugi: what IS that nimu?  
  
Nimu: nothing......  
  
Bakura: it looks like something.  
  
Tea (pulling soemthing off the ground. It just two metal bars seemingly connected side by side) hey, this is weird.  
  
Nimu: no! Don't.....!  
  
Tea (pulls each bar out and in between the bars a screen of glowing blue light crackled to life. Yet if she tried to stretch it out, somehow It wouldn't move beyond the size it already was.) woah!  
  
Joey: man! Where'd you get that?!  
  
Mokuba: hey my bother was talking about making one of those. It's a hollogram projector communicator, or a HPC. But....he hasn't even started it yet. How'd you get that?  
  
Nimu: it...is an HPC.  
  
Yugi: nimu? Where did you get this stuff?  
  
Nimu (stands, pocketing the globe) internet.  
  
Tristin: dude you have to tell me that site!  
  
Nimu: it's not up anymore.  
  
Tristin: then how.....?  
  
Nimu (coldly) look, you'd better stop sticking your nose in other people's business.  
  
Tea (equally as cold) oh really? Then how about this? (holds up a stack of photos and an article) Take a look at these guys.  
  
Yugi: they're pictures of Bakura. Every one of them!  
  
Tristin: Bakura eating lunch, Bakura walking down the street, at school, at the park, at your house, at the book store, everywhere. Oh man, I know girls can LIKE guys but that's freaky.....  
  
Bakura (glances at the photos.) I'm really disgusted by this and yet....  
  
Y B //(smugly) say it.//  
  
Bakura /no..../  
  
Y B //you actually like the fact she's stalking you.//  
  
Bakura /maybe she's not stalking me. There might be another reason./  
  
Y B: //right, I'll believe you. Right.//  
  
Yugi: Bakura?  
  
Bakura (shaking head) huh?  
  
Yugi: what do you think of all this? (gives him the article) read.  
  
Bakura (scans article reading silently) Mr.Shinaku, world famous explorer has recently discovered an ancient and important relic of Egyptian history. The explorer explained to us that the hieroglyphs and puzzle regarding the find called it the Glass of Time. This mysterious hour glass has inscriptions on it's strangely color tainted surface and stands roughly the height of a foot.  
  
Yesterday, Shinaku was attacked by an unknown terrorist who threatened him for the Glass but instead, as he was about to run off with it (leaving the explorer injured from their fight) he set it down and ran off. "frightened." Says Shinaku. "He was cold and ruthless one minute and as scared as a mouse the next."  
  
Security is tight now. And Shinaku will now be off his expedition and in the hospital.  
  
Dad.  
  
Yugi: bakura?  
  
Bakura: i...don't know. What is all this Nimu? What are you doing?  
  
Joey: are you really a stalker?  
  
Nimu: no! I'm not a stalker! Fools!  
  
Yugi: nimu.  
  
Nimu: enough from you Yugi Moto. I've had enough of this time period. Sure the sky is actually blue right now and the grass is plentiful, and maybe there's peace in the air-heck! I even wanted to stay here!- but I'm sick of your time period!  
  
Yugi: time period?  
  
Tristin: the hell are you talking about Stalker?  
  
Nimu: I am NOT a stalker! (snatches the photos from his hands)  
  
Bakura: then why....?  
  
Mokuba: what's with all this stuff?  
  
Tohiro: sounds like trouble.  
  
Bakura: nimu. Please what are you doing?  
  
Yugi: we can help you Nimu. You need some help.  
  
Nimu (hotly) I do NOT need your help!  
  
Joey: but that's just sick Nimu. I mean there's gotta be at least a thousand pictures of nothing but Bakura in the back pack of yours Tea (opens the bag ignoring Nimu's angry protests) he's right! And look! A schedule of his classes, where he goes, when he does it. And...even when he goes to sleep! He's in an apartment ten stories up, how on Earth did you find this out?!  
  
Mokuba and Tohiro: O_O..........  
  
Nimu: @_@  
  
Bakura: er.....  
  
Nimu: I'm not a stalker.  
  
Tea (waving the photos in her face) then what are these?!  
  
Nimu: I can't tell you dammit!  
  
Yugi: why not? There has to be a good reason for this Nimu. A very good reason  
  
Nimu: if I told you, I'd be killed.  
  
All: huh?  
  
Joey: I know what she's doing!  
  
All: HUH?!  
  
Joey: she's a spy sent to protect Bakura from that terrorist who was after his dad!  
  
All: huh?  
  
Tea: that's the stupidest idea I ever heard.  
  
Joey: look, she takes all these pictures cause that's what spies do in the movies right? She ahs the article for like, news. She keeps an eye on Bakura, so she;s gotta like you know befriend us so it's possible.  
  
Mokuba: what about the HPC?  
  
Joey: and everyone knows spies have high tech gadgets. The government gave them to her. She couldn't tell us because we might tell someone else!  
  
Tea: Joey, that's ridiculous.  
  
Nimu: no, he's right. (smirking) I am a secret agent just not like you think  
  
Yugi: wow. But why would a terrorist go after Bakura? He doesn't have anything.  
  
Nimu: because you friend is about to get a package in the mail. His father, exactly three days before the tournament Tomorrow in other words and it will reach him as soon as you step onto the island.  
  
Bakura: it will...?  
  
Nimu: yes, the terrorist (cough) will most likely to steal it again so he will send it to his son for safe keeping.  
  
Tristin: won't they beef up security though?  
  
Nimu (wearily) no it won't work. I've encountered this terrorist before. He can get through anything.  
  
Mokuba: this is so cool!  
  
Tohiro: yeah!  
  
Nimu: but you can't tell anyone! I'm serious if you do, my life is at stake.  
  
Joey: this is just like the movies. Don worry Nim, we've got ya covered. Right yuge?  
  
Yugi (nods) /a spy? It's strange but at least that's all./  
  
Yami ///I don't know. Spies were traitorous in my day and liars as well.//  
  
Yugi /whatever you think Yami./  
  
Nimu: good, now give me back my bag.  
  
Bakura: well......  
  
Nimu: and I will be accompanying you all to the duelists event on Thursday.  
  
Bakura: you're a duelist?  
  
Nimu: yes (snatches back the bag, climbing through the brush without even a good bye)  
  
Tea: well that was interesting.  
  
Tristin: dude, ever since she came in it's never been dull.  
  
Joey: I agree to that.  
  
Bakura: you said it. yeah  
  
Mokuba: so can we...get some ice cream now?  
  
Tohiro: yeah, I'm starving. All this weirdness is making me hungry. Right Baka?  
  
Baka: RRRRrrrrooooof!  
  
Yugi: then let's go!  
  
Mokuba: huzzah!  
  
Tohiro: Shway!  
  
(So, with the older kids yet again behind them, Mokuba and Tohiro and Yugi raced off towards the ice cream shop. Bakura stooped over and picked up a fallen phot on the ground. This one wasn't of him. It had a little girl, an older man and a little boy. Both with the signature blue hair. The little boy's was lighter than the girls but they still resembled each other greatly. Could that have been....?)  
  
Joey: hey Bakura! You comin?! 


	9. Food fight!

Identities- Food fight!  
  
Desert Rose: Disclaimer! Yat! Disclaimer time!  
  
Yat (snorts) no.  
  
Desert Rose: dare you defy the great authoress of the key board?! I made you up! Figment, I drew you with hours of slaving over a piece of paper and eons of paper cuts (holds up bandaged fingers, hands, and arms) Nay! Nay I say! You shall say the disclaimer foolish nave!  
  
Yat: You're a crappy actress  
  
DesertRose: I'm better than you! Now do the disclaimer! Or I shall whack you with my chibi hammer of doom!  
  
Yat: never!  
  
DesertRose (whacks him) ^_^  
  
Yat: @_@  
  
Nimu: Desert, you just incapacitated my brother.  
  
DesertRose: oh.....heh, did I do that? 0: ) (supposedly innocent face)  
  
Nimu (anime sigh) while Yat is currently out of commission, I have to do his job. DesertRose-  
  
DesertRose: that's me!  
  
Nimu: -does not own yu-gi-oh but she does own us-  
  
DesertRose: my dogs! My slaves, wuah hahahahaah! (cough)  
  
Nimu: -so don't even try to steal us or kidnap us or whatever.  
  
DesertRose: and as a special announcement. We're going to have bloopers! Chapter 10 B will be our bloopers outtakes. Don't miss it ^_^  
  
Nimu: And someday my brother will grace me with his presence. I swear when I get my hands on him in the fic he is so dead meat.  
  
DesertRose: read on!  
  
Identities- Food fight!  
  
Mokuba: I want that grape stuff (points to the grape stuff)  
  
Tohiro: me too!  
  
Joey: oh, I'll have this and this and this and this and this....  
  
Tristin: root beer float  
  
Tea: hot fudge sundae!  
  
Yugi: vanilla ice cream cone for me  
  
Bakura: same here.  
  
Joey: and this and this and this and this and this and this......  
  
Trisitn: aww c'mon guys, vanilla's so plain. Get some rocky road or something  
  
Bakura (slightly defensively) I want vanilla ice cream Tristin and if you don't mind that's what I'm getting  
  
Y B //hm, did I hear the aibou speak? Nah.//  
  
Bakura /shut up./  
  
Tristin: yeesh, what's gotten into you Bakura?  
  
Yugi (looks up at him with a confused look)  
  
Bakura: I'm fine  
  
Joey: and this and this and this and this. Oh and that. With some of that on the top.  
  
Tea: woah Joey, where does all that go?  
  
Joey (shrugs) dunno. My stomach?  
  
Mokuba (chuckles)  
  
Tohiro: oh, here's my grape stuff!  
  
Mokuba: no it's mine.  
  
Tohiro: no it's mine!  
  
Mokuba: noooo, it's mine!  
  
Tohiro: mine!  
  
Mokuba: mine!  
  
Joey (grabs a tray heaped with different kinds of ice cream, a hot dog, several things of fries, hamburgers and assorted other things) huh?  
  
Tristin (sipping his float)  
  
Tea (grabbing her sundae) what's going on now?  
  
Yugi: mokuba, tohiro, they're both the same.  
  
Mokuba: no! That's mine! It has more on it!  
  
Yugi: no really, they're both the same  
  
Bakura (licking his ice cream cone, then decides to bite it instead) just give one to them. Mokuba: that one's mine!  
  
Tohiro: no it's mine!  
  
Mokuba: you can't even see it!  
  
Tohiro: So?!  
  
(when yugi hands them the ice cream cones, they push each other around. The parlor was pretty big actually and when mokuba's ice cream flew out of the cone and onto a near by boy's head, what did he do?)  
  
Boy: food fight!!! (tosses his ice cream at Tristin) dude! No fair! (dumps his float on Tea) hah! That felt good!  
  
Tea: why you---! (grabs a handful of hers and tosses it at Tristin who ducks and so it lands smack dab on Joey's face)  
  
Joey: the heck?!  
  
Tea: oops......  
  
Yugi: uh oh.  
  
Bakura: I agree. Quick! Duck under the table!  
  
(both do so as everyone in the parlor, including the girl at the counter, engages in a food fight.)  
  
Mokuba (crouching behind a table, hands full of melting ice cream) this is frosty to Snow Globe, frosty to Snow Globe do you read me?  
  
Trsitin (right next to him) copy that Frosty. The enemy is all around us, we're surrounded.  
  
Mokuba: roger that. Hey Tirsitn?  
  
Tristin: that's Snow Globe to you.  
  
Mokuba: right, Snow Globe?  
  
Trisitn: what?  
  
Mokuba: who's Roger? Why did they use the name Roger?  
  
Tristin: I don't know! (squeals) abandon base! Abandon base Frosty! The enemy is above us!  
  
(they roll to the left just as Tohiro threw down a barrage of chocolate chocolate chunk ice cream)  
  
Tea: this is insane!  
  
Joey (keeps eating no matter what hits him.) no, we're insane so there aint much of a difference.  
  
Tea: YOU are the insane one Joey! (grabs a soda and dumps it on his head)  
  
Yugi: Bakura! Watch out!  
  
Bakura: ??? (gets whacked by a giant wad of mocha chip)  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: yugi, are they ever going to stop?  
  
Yugi: I don't know.....  
  
(All the people who were in the shop were now covered in ice cream head to toe. Most of them sat down heavily panting, Mokuba and Tohiro however were still at it)  
  
Yugi: I think it's safe to go out now. (gets up and pulls them apart) Mokuba, stop. You too Toriro  
  
Mokuba: aw, c'mon Yugi!  
  
Yugi (shakes head) stop fighting.  
  
Tohiro: oh, ok. Fine.  
  
Joey: how do you do that yuge?  
  
Yugi: do what?  
  
Joey: woah, de ja vu. I swear we've had this conversation before.  
  
Yugi: maybe we have.  
  
Mokuba: that was fun! ^_^  
  
Joey: yeah!  
  
Tristin: Joey, you were eating the entire time  
  
Joey: oh yeah. You're right.  
  
(The girl at the counter was now out from behind her place and was turning the tables back up. People sheepishly tried to wipe the cream off. A long lone was already forming at the bathrooms.)  
  
Yugi (sitting down) wow, that was some food fight.  
  
Bakura: indeed.  
  
Yugi: er, you still have some Mocha chip in your hair.  
  
Bakura (smiles faintly) so I do.  
  
Yugi: what is it Bakura?  
  
Bakura: huh? Nothing Yugi. I'm fine really.  
  
Yugi (shakes head) no, something's wrong. You've been....different ever since the movie night. No ever since Nimu came here.  
  
Bakura (shrugs sadly)  
  
Yugi: You can tell me Bakura. We're friends remember?  
  
Bakura: you're starting to sound like Tea  
  
Yugi (grins) good habits tend to grow on you /Yami, something's wrong with him./  
  
Yami //yes I know, I can sense his hostility. And the Thief's.//  
  
Yugi /you mean Bakura's yami?/  
  
Yami //mm hm. I feel he may be gaining strength. One reason for Bakura's growing hostility.//  
  
Yugi /you could send him back to the shadow realm right?/  
  
Yami //yes, and maybe no. Something....since the meeting, I've felt stronger and my power is even greater. Before that, when you and I felt the coldness from Nimu, it also gave me strength.//  
  
Yugi /so you're saying that Nimu somehow can give Yamis power?/  
  
Yami //maybe. Her own Yami that day in the classroom radiated power. But that cold, there's something about it. Familiar. Like.....I don't know.//  
  
Yugi /well what's the other reason?/  
  
Yami //easily that our friend has an infatuation, a lust for this woman.//  
  
Yugi /Bakura loves nimu? But...he only just met her./  
  
Yami //as did I fall in love with Anzu when I first met her.//  
  
Yugi /well, she doesn't seem to like him./  
  
Yami //Say nothing, his heart I fear may be easily broken. That could give the Thief an easier time to take control.//  
  
Yugi (nods) I understand.  
  
Bakura: understand what?  
  
Yugi: nothing.  
  
Bakura: uh huh. Some food fight.....  
  
Yugi: yup.  
  
Bakura: I'm going to go wash up. Or try to.  
  
Yugi: go on. I'll be right here.  
  
Joey (sidles up to where yugi's sitting) what's with you guys? We're still best buds right?  
  
Yugi (smiling) of course Joey!  
  
(Outside a young woman removed her face from the window, heading back down the sidewalk. So a food fight was nothing special in normal days terms, but to Nimu, it was something else. A reminder of how the world could have been.......and maybe, just maybe will be.) 


	10. Somewhere out there

Identities- Somewhere out there  
  
DesertRose: guess what?  
  
Nimu: I have nooo idea. _  
  
Yat: @_@  
  
DesertRose: it's.....  
  
Nimu: oh no.  
  
DesertRose: DISCLAIMER TIME!!!  
  
Nimu (sighs then talks as fast as she can) DesertRose does not own yu-gi-oh etc. but she does own us. Ok?  
  
DesertRose: and my note now! First order of business, you will find that Artemis is NOT of course the original owner of the millenium Rod but like I said earlier on, this is in no specific time and it isn't the show or anything. Just the fic of a weird teenager. Yup. And further more next chapter isn't a chapter, it's the bloopers! Stay tuned!  
  
Identities- Somewhere out there  
  
(Artemis was curled up in a ball, lying comfortably on her couch. The millenium Rod lie on the coffee table beside her. It was so great to be an adult sometimes. You had the ability to do pretty much whatever you wanted and the young American woman simply loved to be alone curled up and reading)  
  
Sakuren: //Artemis. Listen!//  
  
Artemis: /What?/  
  
Sakuren //I hear something calling. It's that voice you heard earlier. Turn on the Tv quick!  
  
Artemis /oook./ (switches on the television. A news anchor was filling the screen. She talked about a few boring things then, just as Artemis was about to turn iit off, she started to actually be interesting)  
  
Woman: And now news from Cairo, Egypt. The world renowned explorer Matsuki Shinaku had recently the other day discovered a mysterious ancient hour Glass in one of the great pyramids. However, just a few days ago, there was a terrorist attack upon him where the man threatened to kill Mr.Shinaku if the artifact was not handed over to him. Shinaku denied but now whereabouts of the object are unknown. It seems someone has stolen the rare find. Here's Zachaiah O'Connell in an exclusive interview with Mr.Shinaku himself.  
  
(cut scene to a short red hared man, standing beside a hospital bed.)  
  
Artemis how the heck did they get access to him in a HOSPITAL?  
  
Zach: So Mr.Shinaku, tell us where you think the item is? Has it been stolen?  
  
Shinaku: no, it hasn't.  
  
Zach: it hasn't?  
  
Shinaku: No, it hasn't. I have sent it to a place where it will be safe. This man who threatened me I fear would be able to get past any security system I could have gotten.  
  
Zach: where is it?  
  
Shinaku: none of your business.  
  
Zach: do you know what this Glass does?  
  
Shinaku: no clue. The puzzles say something about Time.  
  
Zach: well it is an hour glass, though I had no idea the ancient Egyptians used hour Glasses.  
  
Shinaku: they didn't. That's just the thing, if they never used one, why did they make one?  
  
Zach: good question. How has this expedition affected you?  
  
Shinaku: greatly (grimaces) while the find is grand, i....i do have a family.  
  
Zach: a family? Tell us about them  
  
Shinaku: well, no wife. Just a boy. A son. (looks directly into the camera) I'm sorry Bakura, son, for leaving you all the time. Someday......(coughs, hacks then lies down)  
  
(a picture of the man and his son now occupied the screen. Like the father, the young man had white spiky hair, a little spikier than his dad, but unlike the cheerful confident grin into the camera Shinaku was giving, the boy had an unsure smile on his face. A half smile as though he weren't sure that a smile belonged on his face. His purple eyes were filled also with uncertainty.)  
  
Sakuren: //the Thief!//  
  
Artemis /who?/  
  
Sakuren: //the thief that the voice told us about at the meeting./  
  
Artemis: /huh? That freaky meeting you were talking about a couple of days ago?/  
  
Sakuren //yes, the same. That is the mortal who would find the THING and then a thief, not the one on the screen, would try to take it. Hence the terrorist. Bakura Shinaku must have the millenium ring. He houses the Thief of the ancient times.//  
  
Artemis /so? What does this have to do with us?/  
  
Sakuren //I don't know Artemis. I'm not sure. We can only wait// 


	11. Bloopers!

Identities.....or not?  
  
DesertRose: that's right, it's blooper time!  
  
Nimu: huzzah, she forgot!  
  
DesertRose: right after Disclaimer time.  
  
Nimu: oy bay. I knew it was too good to be true  
  
DesertRose: yup life sucks sometimes.  
  
Nimu: I'll never do it! Never!  
  
DesertRose (whacks nimu with chibi hammer of doom) oops, now who's going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Nimu: @_@  
  
Yat: @_@  
  
DesertRose (sigh) I don't own yu-gi-oh, very sadly, but these two unconscious figments are my own. Enjoy the behind the sceens! Lights, camera, action!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~STUFF!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Employee's lounge)  
  
Y B (stretched out on the sofa) ah, free at last.  
  
Azriel (sigh) I'm so bored.  
  
Yami: ditto  
  
Sakuren: hey, I'm the oldest one here!  
  
Jou: no, I am.  
  
Sakuren: sure, by like twenty years.  
  
Kantum (walks in, cocks his head at Jou/Pegasus look alike) who's the old guy?  
  
Jou: dou! _  
  
All (snicker)  
  
Scarab (backs away from Jou) oh no, old guys......  
  
Sakuren: are you afraid of EVERYTHING Scarab?  
  
Scarab: oh no......pink fluffy bunnies! Aie! On the wall! Everywhere!  
  
Azriel (sigh)  
  
Y B: that lunatic is actually related to you?  
  
Azriel: supposedly.  
  
Y B (winks at her from his position on the couch) come here Azriel  
  
Azriel (raises eyebrow) why?  
  
Yami: I can see where this is going......  
  
Kantum: Ayah! Azriel is here?!  
  
Yami: yes, right there (points)  
  
Kantum: help me! I still can't forget the last time she kissed me. (shudder) freaky......  
  
Yami: yes, and then she tried to kill me.  
  
Kantum: but I stopped her!  
  
Yami: at the last moment  
  
Kantum: still.......you know how annoying it is to be stuck as a little kid?  
  
Yami (narrows eyes)  
  
Kantum: no offense! Yugi isn't....well not that....well, he's kind of sho....  
  
Yami: don't even say the S word  
  
Scarab: the pink bunnies!  
  
Y B: come here already!  
  
Azriel: no.  
  
Y B: I said come here!  
  
Azriel (shakes head)  
  
Y B (gets up and grabs her arm) now come here!  
  
Azriel: Grrrrrr!  
  
Y B (drags her face downward and kisses her hard)  
  
Azriel: gah!  
  
Y B: ^_^  
  
Scarab: THE BUNNIES!!!!  
  
All (stare at him) bunnies?  
  
Sakuren: Slave, what have you been eating?  
  
Scarab: some white stuff in that cabinet  
  
Sakuren: hmmmmmm..  
  
Jou: I am NOT old. I'm just....  
  
Sakuren (inspecting the cupboards) ancient  
  
Jou: no, technically we are all over three thousand years old.  
  
Sakuren: well you're always going to be three thousand and fifty while we're all younger than that  
  
Jou: fifty?!  
  
Scarab: beware of the bunnies!  
  
Azriel: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Y B: you'd have to kill my aibou and he's not here right now.  
  
Azriel (grumbles) I can still kick you're @$$  
  
Y B: a female whip me? I doubt that.  
  
Azreil: are you saying I'm weak?!  
  
Y B: of course.  
  
Azriel: that's it! You will die!  
  
Yami (sigh)  
  
Kantum: what's wrong oh mighty one?  
  
Yami: them.  
  
Kantum: hey look, what's Sakuren got? Can anyone read?  
  
Sakuren and Jou: I can! No, me! Stop that! Stop copying me! No, I'm opening it! GRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Jou: it says S-u-g-a-r.  
  
Sakuren: sugar  
  
Jou: I'm going to open it!  
  
Sakuren: well I found it!  
  
Yami: you both are supposed to be the oldest her and yet you fight like children. Since I am pharaoh here, I will open it. (does so)  
  
Scarab: noooo! The bunnies will get you!  
  
(an hour later...)  
  
Yugi (knocks on the employee lounge door) er...Yamis? (opems it and gasps)  
  
(Scarab and Kantum were running around in circles screaming RUN! THE FLUFFY PINK BUNNIES!!! AIE!!! Jou and sakuren were giggling stupidly, pouring some half and half and coffee into their mouths. Yami was jabbering really fast and sitting on the head of the couch screeching RUN HORSES! RUN! WUAHH HAHAHAHA! I SHALL WIN THIS CHARIOT RACE! I'M THE PHAROAH! And Y B chasing Azriel around the room)  
  
Yugi: er......  
  
Kantum: the BUNNIES!  
  
Azriel (giggling insanly) go away! (hiccups) go (hic) away!  
  
Y B: never!  
  
Yami: Ride my stallions, ride!  
  
Yugi: hello? Guys?  
  
Sakuren: can't you see the sign? It says no mortals allowed!  
  
Jou: no, I can't see it stupid girl, I'm a immortal!  
  
Sakuren: huh?  
  
Jou: what?  
  
Yugi (rises to his toes and screams) HELLO?!  
  
All (stop what they are doing) ???  
  
Yugi: I just need a cup of sugar.  
  
All: nooooo!  
  
Scarab: not the sugar!  
  
Azriel: not the precious beautiful food of the gods!  
  
Jou: nooo!  
  
Y B: never, never or ill send the giant pink bunnies after you!  
  
Yugi: yami?  
  
Yami (jumps down and looks down at yugi. Looking very serious) perhaps he is right.  
  
All: what?!  
  
Yami (solemnly) give me the sugar bag.  
  
Jou (reluctantly gives him the bag)  
  
Yugi (holds hand out)  
  
Yami (suddenly gulps it all down) MUAH HAHAHA!  
  
Kantum: noooo!  
  
Yugi goes teary eyed)  
  
Yami (cough) what did I just do?  
  
All (shrug)  
  
(the door slams on yugi. Joey walks up to him.)  
  
Joey: what's goin on yuge?  
  
Yugi (shrugs looking very confused) look for yourself  
  
Joey (cracks the door open. Jou and Sakuren are now swaying side by side on the counter, singing something like cum by ah only in Egyptian. Scarab lay twitching on the ground, Kantum was clutching Yami's pant leg and Y Bakura had Azriel pinned to the wall but they were both kissing each other. Then he closes it) I've learned a very important lesson right now  
  
Yugi: what?  
  
Joey: never let yamis eat sugar.  
  
Yugi: you've got that right.  
  
Joey: pixie stix?  
  
Yugi :sure!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blooper one, scene one of chapter one. When the teacher begins his math lesson~~  
  
Teacher: Hey, HEY! Be quiet! (the class keeps talking) I SAID QUIET!!!  
  
(silence)  
  
Teacher: Now, where was I? Ah yes. Sit Nimu. And now we will begin our math lesson. Problem one, if the clown has ten pies in each hand and twenty on his head minus the amount when.  
  
Joey: the answer is two sir.  
  
Teacher: excuse me?  
  
Joey: it's two!  
  
Teacher: (sneers) can you prove that?  
  
Yugi: er, Joey, you know this isn't in the script?  
  
Joey :sure (goes to the board and writes out a complex formula that covers the whole board) the answer is therefore two  
  
Nimu: @_@  
  
Joey (sits back down) continue Mr.Tsunagi  
  
Teacher (mouth opened) that's it! I'm going to my trailer! (walks out crying)  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
Tea: what...was THAT?  
  
Joey: what?  
  
All (anime fall)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene right after when Yugi closes is eyes and feels the strange aura~~~~~  
  
Bakura (tapping him from behind) Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Bakura: That girl on your left.there's something wrong about her.  
  
Yugi: Huh? What are you saying?  
  
Bakura (whispering softly) Close your eyes, do you feel it now?  
  
Yugi (closes eyes and feels.....nothing?) er.  
  
Bakura: oh my.  
  
Yugi: (closes eyes and feels....still nothing)  
  
Bakura: damn, the fan's broken  
  
Yugi: Bakura, you're the quiet guy remember? No swearing.  
  
Bakura: d---darn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura (tapping him from behind) Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Bakura: That girl on your left.there's something wrong about her.  
  
Yugi: Huh? What are you saying?  
  
Bakura (whispering softly) Close your eyes, do you feel it now?  
  
Yugi (closes eyes and feels...warm? HOT!) yeowch!  
  
Bakura: no, I didn't say heating lamp!  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene from Spy Bakura, when he sees her in the music store and the door slams open~  
  
(he brought his hands to his ears, shaking his head and letting pale locks fall over his eyes. Still humming loudly to himself, Bakura passed a new music shop that had just opened up a while back. Instinctively he glanced inside only to see..)  
  
Bakura: Her!  
  
Y B //shut up fool!//  
  
Bakura /why? She has head phones on. She can't hear me/  
  
Y B //....//  
  
Bakura: ^__^  
  
(suddenly she vanishes from view.)  
  
Bakura: Where did she go..?  
  
WHAM!  
  
Bakura: Ayah! (tumbles into the street)  
  
Y B: medic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same scene, take two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(he brought his hands to his ears, shaking his head and letting pale locks fall over his eyes. Still humming loudly to himself, Bakura passed a new music shop that had just opened up a while back. Instinctively he glanced inside only to see..)  
  
Bakura: Her!  
  
Y B //shut up fool!//  
  
Bakura /why? She has head phones on. She can't hear me/  
  
Y B //....//  
  
Bakura: ^__^  
  
(suddenly she vanishes from view.)  
  
Bakura: Where did she go..?  
  
WHAM!  
  
Bakura (dodges it)  
  
Nimu: Bakura! You're supposed to get hit by the door you idiot!  
  
Bakura (sadly) Nimu. Do I have to?  
  
Nimu (death glares) yes!  
  
Bakura: what if I don't?  
  
Nimu: ill let Azriel handle that. Or DesertRose.  
  
Bakura (anime sigh) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same scene, take three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(he brought his hands to his ears, shaking his head and letting pale locks fall over his eyes. Still humming loudly to himself, Bakura passed a new music shop that had just opened up a while back. Instinctively he glanced inside only to see..)  
  
Bakura: Her!  
  
Y B //shut up fool!//  
  
Bakura /why? She has head phones on. She can't hear me/  
  
Y B //....//  
  
Bakura: ^__^  
  
(suddenly she vanishes from view.)  
  
Bakura: Where did she go..?  
  
WHAM!  
  
Bakura (dodges again)  
  
Nimu: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: i.....can't do it.  
  
Nimu: oh Azriel!  
  
Y B (grabs a cell phone and prepares to call nine one one)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~from Yami Phone home? As they talk with the THING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Who or what are you?  
  
Voice (faintly) I am the endless abyss itself, the blowing sands of eternity. I neither begin nor end. I am forever and whole, as well as nothing.  
  
Azriel: I'm so impressed. Can we just skip this? It's so baka that we're talking to a little metal box.  
  
Baka: did someone call me?  
  
All: ???  
  
Yami: d-did you just talk?  
  
Baka: nope  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Who or what are you?  
  
Voice (faintly) I am the endless abyss itself, the blowing sands of eternity. I neither begin nor end. I am forever and whole, as well as nothing (cough hack cough) oh, I need some water. Water!  
  
All: _  
  
Voice: Water! (cough) ack. Colds, you gotta hate em.  
  
Yami: oy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same chapter only later when they begin to vanish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuren: this can't be the end of the world..can it?  
  
Scarab (crying) I don't understand any of this!  
  
Y B: You! Second Keeper of the sphere! That THING said you knew what would happen.  
  
All (turn to her)  
  
Girl: Well I don't!  
  
Yami (narrows eyes, strolling around the fire to her) you do know.  
  
Girl (now she starts to fade) ^_^  
  
Yami: still here  
  
Girl: what? (looks at hands) oh come on.  
  
Yami (sigh)  
  
Girl: just a minute  
  
Everyone (waits for three days)  
  
Girl: just another second.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuren: this can't be the end of the world..can it?  
  
Scarab (crying) I don't understand any of this!  
  
Y B: You! Second Keeper of the sphere! That THING said you knew what would happen.  
  
All (turn to her)  
  
Girl: Well I don't!  
  
Yami (narrows eyes, strolling around the fire to her) you do know.  
  
Girl (starts to....well actually she's still standing there)  
  
Sakuren: someone really needs to fire that special effects man.  
  
Y B: I have a better idea, let's kill him!  
  
Sakuren: is that all you ever think about Thief?  
  
Y B: your point?  
  
Girl: anyone up for some pizza?  
  
Yami: I'm game.  
  
Y B: make sure it's a meat lovers pizza WITH anchovies  
  
All: (gag)  
  
~~~~~~from Revelations,. Chap four. When yami questions nimu/azriel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: No. I want some answers. Why are you really here?  
  
Azriel: That answer you will not get from me.  
  
Yami: Tell me now!  
  
Azriel: Never! I'll never yield to a man!  
  
Tea: you go girl!  
  
Azriel: what are you doing here?  
  
Tea: I just wanted to say hi to yugi. Or rather Yami ^_^  
  
Yami (sweat drop)  
  
Azriel: hey, butt out mortal.  
  
Tea: (glomps yami)  
  
Azriel: security!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Revelations, as YB tells bakura what yami did yugi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura (anxiously) something horrible isn't it?  
  
Y B: //might as well tell you.// (does so)  
  
Bakura: What?! My refrigerator's running?!  
  
Yami/yugi (keels over) x_X  
  
~~~~~~~~~need I say ir?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura (anxiously) something horrible isn't it?  
  
Y B: //might as well tell you.// (does so)  
  
Bakura: What?! WHAT?!  
  
Yami: what now?  
  
Bakura (shrug) I don't know I didn't hear him.  
  
Yami/yugi: (keels over again)  
  
Bakura: shouldn't we help them?!  
  
Y B //nah.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~chapter five, on the way to yugi's house/the shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristin: popcorn and scary movies (another wink)  
  
Joey (nod)  
  
Tea: Boys...  
  
Nimu: you said it. I'm getting so sick of them.  
  
Guys: ???  
  
Nimu: well I am.  
  
Tea: she's right. Girls are better than boys  
  
Nimu: of course we are.  
  
Tea and nimu (high five each other) yeah!  
  
Tristin: men are stronger!  
  
Girls (death glares at them) what did you say?!  
  
Tristin: nothing oh mighty queens of the galaxy. (grumbles)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristin: popcorn and scary movies (another wink) Joey (nod)  
  
Tea: Boys...  
  
Joey: hey!  
  
Tea: well it's true  
  
Joey: no, I was just wondering. Where does it go?  
  
Yugi: where does what go?  
  
Joey: the other sock.  
  
Tristin: the other sock?  
  
Joey: yeah, ya know when you wash a pair of socks and the other one goes missing. Where does it go?  
  
Yugi (anime sweat drop) uh....  
  
Tristin: I don't know. Why the heck are you thinking about that?!  
  
Joey (shrug) because I want to know. Where's the other sock?  
  
Nimu: actually that's a good question  
  
All: it is?!  
  
Nimu: sure where is the other sock?  
  
Yugi: good question.  
  
All (nod) hmmmmmm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter six, oh the horror~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nimu: she's right. Men are so emotionally challenged.  
  
Bakura: I beg to differ Tea.  
  
Tea: Well I don't.  
  
Nimu: she IS right  
  
Bakura: no, I have feelings too. And yugi.  
  
Tea: you both don't count  
  
Yugi (quietly) uh Tea, how can we not count? We're guys.  
  
Tea: no you're not.  
  
Yugi: huh?!  
  
DesertRose: Cut!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter six, same scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: and so I said, Anzu, get another guy. Cause Yami's mine......  
  
DesertRose: action!  
  
Tea: AIIIIE! You did NOT hear that!  
  
Yami (growling) yes I did  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The big ole bottle, Yugi and Tea fiasco~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristin (evil smile) spin the bottle  
  
Yami: yes!  
  
Tristin: Yugi, you're supposed to say 'Gah!'  
  
Yami: awww.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristin (evil smile) spin the bottle  
  
Yugi: gah!  
  
Bakura: ok sure  
  
Tea: whatever (winks at Yugi)  
  
Joey: oh, ok.  
  
Nimu: no way.  
  
Tristin: don't these people ever follow the script?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after the bottle points at yugi when Tea spins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi why me?  
  
Tea (still giggling) yugi!  
  
Yugi: please....  
  
Tea (drags him by the collar) come on yugi!  
  
Yugi (gazing pleadingly at them all) help...  
  
(they all wait for them to come back from the closet but it takes a while. Tea finally emerges looking pleased and Yugi comes out as red as a killer tomato and panting)  
  
Tea: my turn again!  
  
Yugi: no! please no! have mercy!  
  
All: @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi why me?  
  
Tea (still giggling) yugi!  
  
Yugi: please....  
  
Tea (drags him by the collar) come on yugi!  
  
Yugi (gazing pleadingly at them all) help...  
  
(they all wait for them to come back from the closet but it takes a while. The minutes go by, then an hour)  
  
Joey: what da heck are they doing in there?!  
  
(opens the closet door, tea has him strapped to a chair and is kissing him. Yugi's face is blue)  
  
Joey: I'll just eave you two alone.....  
  
Yugi (shakes head trying to cry out)  
  
Joey (closes door)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day, same chapter~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Tristin: yo, Joey, got any more mouth wash?  
  
Joey: sure.  
  
Tristin: er you do?  
  
Joey (nods) yup! (music plays in the back round) and now, it can be yours for only twenty nine ninety nine!  
  
Tristin: Joey?  
  
Joey (holds up a bottle of mouth wash in a foil covered container) super scrubb mouth wash gets rid of all those nasty odors and leave your mouth feeling refreshed and coooool!  
  
Tristin (drags him off the set) someone gave Joey sugar.  
  
Yugi: yeah but who?  
  
All Yamis (snicker)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter seven~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: well...now that that's.....over, why don't we all go and get some ice cream?  
  
Mokuba: huzzah!  
  
Trisitin: dude! Count me in!  
  
Joey: all right!  
  
Yugi: ^__^  
  
Bakura (small smile)  
  
Tohiro: hope they have the grape stuff.  
  
Joey: they have grape stuff?  
  
Tohiro: of course! Oh that wonderful grape stuff! I must have some more! Oh (music breaks out in the back round. To the tune of the song, well I don't know it's name but its that 'It's getting hot In here, so take off all your clothes' song thing....) It's getting hot out here, so where do we go? I am get ting so hot, I'm gunna get my graaaape stuff!  
  
And when I get to there, im going to ask the girl For my grape flavored cream, With chocolate grape in a whirl  
  
Cause It's getting hot out here, so where do we go? I am get ting so hot, im gunna get my graaaaape stuff!  
  
All: @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~food fight chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: yugi, are they ever going to stop?  
  
Yugi: I don't know.....  
  
(All the people who were in the shop were now covered in ice cream head to toe. Most of them sat down heavily panting, Mokuba and Tohiro however were still at it)  
  
Yugi: I think it's safe to go out now. (gets up and pulls them apart) Mokuba, stop. You too Toriro  
  
Both: never! (throw balls of ice cream at yugi)  
  
Yugi: X_X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~same~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Bakura: yugi, are they ever going to stop?  
  
Yugi: I don't think so.  
  
Bakura (anime sigh) oy bay.  
  
(continues for several weeks)  
  
Bakura: how bout now?  
  
Yugi: nope.  
  
Bakura (keels over)  
  
Yugi: medic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter something. Seto kaiba's mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto (leans forward) what do I have to do to get you to leave us alone?  
  
Man: marry me!  
  
Seto: gah! (keels over) x_X  
  
Man: hah! One down, the rest of the entire world to go.  
  
DesertRose: hey, stop that! You're not supposed to dot that, it's not on the script!  
  
Man: oh really?  
  
DesertRose: what can I say to make you stop?  
  
Man: say yes and marry me?  
  
DesertRose (keels over) x_X (employees lounge again)  
  
DesertRose (knocks)  
  
Yami (opens door, and speaks loudly) oh! Desert! Come in!  
  
(instant silence within the room. Jou and Sakuren are sitting far apart from each other on the counter, whistling. Scarab is shivering on the couch, Kantum watching the TV some station showing giant pink bunnies and Y B was lying on the couch. Azriel glaring at him)  
  
DesertRose: oh, well everything seems ok. Alright everyone, I'll be needing you for thr Yami phone home chapter soon. Carry on.  
  
Yami (shuts door and instantly the room is filled with noise)  
  
DR: wha?! (opens it ans everyone is where they were and quiet. Shuts it)  
  
(noise starts)  
  
DR (opens it, noise stops. Closes it)  
  
(noise starts)  
  
DR (opens it and yet again the same result. Walks away then runs up when there is still noise and opens it. Still quiet) huh, must still be recovering from the shock...(walks away and a loud crashing is heard from within the room)  
  
DR: wow, that was long wasn't it? Hope you like ^_^ more to come. 


End file.
